Hope & Fate
by Miss. Aydie
Summary: Ini tentang beban sejuta umat yang berada di pundak, dan kisah seorang anak kodok didalam tempurung yang terapung diatas air, dan jangan lupakan musang kecil favorit kita yang berbisa.. ah, lalu ada pula orang tua yang tak sadar usia, hey bung ini bukan tempat mu lagi. Enyahlah! Bagaimana? tertarik untuk sekedar membaca? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Prolog

**Hope & Fate**

**Prolog**

© J.K. Rowling

AR

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan pendar abu yang sangat serasi dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Membuat dirinya tampak mencolok di antara anak-anak lain yang berlalu lalang memenuhi King Cross. Sesaat sebelum memasuki kereta, dirinya berbalik kebelakang untuk menampilkan senyum manis kepada dua orang paruh baya yang memiliki penampilan sama persis dengan dirinya.

Ia mengagguk sopan sebelum menghilang masuk kedalam kereta yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Setelah si gadis hilang, keduanya berbalik meninggalkan stasiun yang di padati oleh anak-anak dan orang tua mereka.

Rin, si gadis salju melihat setiap kompartemen yang di lewatinya. Ia tengah mencari seseorang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya. Akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang di cari di bagian ujung gerbong, terdapat kompartemen yang hanya di isi oleh seorang gadis dengan surai coklat berantakan. Tanpa permisi, ia menggeser pintu kompartemen itu dan duduk di seberangnya.

Gadis itu mendelik pada manusia yang menganggu atensinya. Pada saat itulah, gelombang aneh yang seakan menghubungkan dirinya dengan gadis perak di depannya.

Si gadis menarik sudut bibirnya "Merasa ada yang aneh Hermione?" seringai manis terpasang di bibir tipis itu.

Gadis yang di sebut Hermione itu terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu nama ku?"

Seringainya kembali melengkung "Mudah saja. Karena aku itu, hmm, bagaimana muggle menyebutnya?, ah ya, Cenayang."

Hermione, gadis itu hanya diam dengan tatapan _'Apa kau gila?'. _ Tangannya yang masih setia dengan buku yang terbuka di pertengahan. "Apa kau mabuk atau punya riwayat penyakit aneh atau semacamnya?" matanya sinis menatap si lawan bicara.

Rentina abu itu memutar pelan. "Yah terserah mu saja."

Hermione kembali pada bukunya. Mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan makhluk asing tak menyenangkan itu.

Rin tak kehilangan antusiasnya, "Hei, mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?" Si gadis abu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Rambut putih panjang itu ikut jatuh membingkai wajah pucatnya dengan sempurna.

Hermione tak mengalihkan fokusnya pada A Hogwarts Story. "Aku tidak perduli dengan rahasia mu." Tangannya membalik lembar baru

Gadis salju itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal ini rahasia mu." Dengan santai ia meniup kotoran yang jelas tidak ada dikukunya.

"Aku tidak punya rahasia apapun"

"Yah. Orang tolol mana yang akan percaya?"

"Jangan bercanda Girl."

"Aku mencoba serius disini, kalau kau ingin tahu"

"Yah, dan orang buta pun akan melihatnya"

"Sangat pintar bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Mulutmu, tentu saja"

"Tch, terima kasih kalau begitu?"

"Bukan pujian kurasa"

"Benarkah?. Maafkan diriku yang bodoh ini karena tidak memahami bahasa 'indah' mu"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Dengan wajah kasihan ia mencoba memberi wejangan "Kau harus belajar lagi"

Si Hazel melotot garang. "Lihat siapa yang bicara"

"Ck. Ini tak berguna" Kakinya naik, dan menyilang dengan indah

"Jika saja kau mengerti lebih awal" Hermione, si gadis coklat memutar matanya. Tampak bosan dengan pembicaraan yang sangat _'memiliki manfaat' _ini.

"Langsung saja Granger. Debat konyol ini sangat tidak berfaedah"

"Apa?. Kau yang memulainya terlebih dahulu" Matanya tak meninggalkan buku, bergerak menelusuri ratusan huruf yang membingkai disana.

"Ya ya ya. Anggap saja seperti itu" Tangan pucat itu mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahnya. "Kau" Jemari lentik itu menunjuk Hermione tepat didepan hidungnya "Adalah salah satu dari orang spesial. Dan aku adalah pemandu mu."

Hermione menepis tangan pucat dengan kuku lancip itu "Ya, aku baru mengetahuinya pagi ini, ternyata aku _'anaknya merlin'_." Ia sama sekali tak berminat dengan bualan penuh omong kosong ini "Orang bodoh mana yang percaya dengan ocehan mu?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tampak tak tertarik dengan pertanyaan lawan bicaranya. "Kita baru bertemu beberapa menit lalu dan kau mengoceh hal tidak berguna. Kau gila. Aku mulai meragukan kuantitas sekolah ini. Sialan, sekolah macam apa yang menerima murid gila." ia menggerutu

"Well, satu hal Granger, aku tidak gila."

"Lalu apa? Ah, aku paham sekarang, saat lewat peron tidak rasional itu kau pasti tidak bisa menembusnya kan?. Kepala mu pasti terbentur disana, dan otak mu mungkin mengalami benturan yang cukup parah. Aku turut prihatin untuk mu" Tangannya membalik lembar baru

"Segala hal yang terjadi disini semuanya tidak rasional untuk mu Granger. Mengingat kehidupan mu yang sebelumnya yang dikelilingi oleh Muggle lemah."

Hermione semakin menatapnya aneh.

"Baiklah, kau tidak harus mempercayai ku. Kau hanya harus mendengarkan"

Kerutan muncul di dahI Hermione. Ia tidak lagi membantah. Terlalu malas sebenarnya. Rin menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Rin mengangguk. Ia meluruskan duduknya. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Catat dalam otak pintar mu itu." Hermione hanya menatap tanpa minat pada orang aneh itu.

"Di dunia ini, ada orang-orang terpilih yang menjadi orang spesial. Mereka biasa di sebut _the electus_ oleh orang banyak. _The electus_ ini, biasanya memiliki kemampuan yang di anugerahkan sejak lahir. Anugerah ini semacam kemampuan yang di titik beratkan pada sesuatu. Ada yang memiliki kemampuan otak luar biasa, sihir luar biasa, penglihatan, mantra, tekad, tubuh, dan masih banyak lagi tergantung orangnya. tetapi, diantara semua anugerah itu, anugerah sihir adalah yang paling hebat. Sejauh ini aku hanya mengenal beberapa orang yang di anugerahi sihir luar biasa seperti itu. Kau tahu Grindelwad?. Ia adalah salah satu the electus yang memiliki sihir luar biasa. Ayah ku sendiri adalah salah satu _the electus_. Ia di anugerahi oleh pikiran yang luar biasa. Otaknya sangat cerdas. Dan untuk membantu _the electus_, ada seorang yang di sebut _guide_. _Guide_ layaknya kompas. Ia akan menunjukan arah yang di inginkan oleh the electus. guide akan selalu mengiringi the electus. _Guide_ ialah mata dan telinga _the electus_. Di antara _guide_, ada _spesial guide _yang keluar dari keteraturan. Mereka biasanya memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Spesial guide hanya di peruntukan untuk orang spesial yang luar biasa. Dan salah satu dari _spesial guide_ itu adalah aku. Paham maksud ku Granger?"

Hermione terdiam. Mencerna semua kalimat yang di dengarnya tadi. "Jadi, maksud mu, aku adalah salah satu orang spesial luar biasa. Dan kau adalah _spesial guide_ ku?" Rin mengangguk.

"Jadi, kemampuan apa yang di anugerahkan pada ku?"

Rin menggeleng dengan senyum penuh makna di bibirnya. "Kami, para _guide_ memang mengetahui hal-hal yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang biasa. Tapi adakalanya hal-hal yang kami ketahui itu tidak dapat di bagi dengan orang lain. Sekalipun itu dengan _the electus_. Belajarlah untuk memahami kemampuan mu sendiri Granger."

Surai coklat itu menggeleng. Diwajahnya terpasang ekspresi prihatin. "Sangat salah bagiku karena memutuskan ocehan konyol mu ini"

Alis cantik itu berkerut, dan muncul perempatan imaginasi didahi mulusnya. "Aku tidak sedang mengoceh."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya kembali. "Yaah, apapun itu. Kemampuan mu terlihat tak berguna dimataku. Apa bagusnya jika punya kemampuan tapi tak bisa dibagi"

"Untuk kami nikmati sendiri tentu saja. Dan sebagai tugas pertama ku sebagai _guide_ mu, aku akan memperbaiki ini." Tongkat dengan inti bulu phoenix mengayun dengan gerakan anggun. Seberkas cahaya merah muda mengalir perlahan dari ujung kayu oak itu mengarah pada rambut semak Hermione.

"Hei! Kau apakan rambut ku"

"Memperbaikinya tentu saja. Rambut mu terlihat seperti semak belukar. Sangat mengerikan."

"Cih."

"Jangan membantah. Segeralah pakai jubah mu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan pakaian mengenaskan seperti itu. Asrama kita akan berbeda. Jadi baik-baiklah menjaga diri. Jangan terlalu percaya pada orang lain." Titahnya

Hermione menghadapkan wajahnya pada Rin. "Kau mengoceh seperti nenek tua sedari tadi. Berapa umur mu?"

Rin tersenyum meremehkan. "Lebih tua dari mu. Dekil."

"Mulutmu, sialan."

"Aku hanya mengajari mu untuk bertindak sesuai dengan derajat mu. Tak sepantasnya seorang Lady berpenampilan seperti itu. Sangat tidak elit bodoh."

"Kupikir ada kesalahpahaman disini. Hanya karena kau guide ku, bukan berarti kau bisa mengatur diri ku sesuka mu dan harus mengikuti tradisi bangsawan konyol mu itu."

"Kau tidak paham juga?. Ck, kemana otak besar mu itu semak?. Mengkerut?"

Hermione memberikan pelototan terbaik yang ia punya. "Apa yang kau maksud pucat?"

"Dengar. Tak selamanya yang terlihat nyata itu adalah fakta. Kau tidak penasaran dari mana kau mendapatkan anugerah luar biasa itu?. Apa kau sebegitu bingungnya hingga kau melupakan intinya."

"_Benar juga. Kenapa aku melupakan hal sepenting itu?. Pasti ada alasan mengapa aku menjadi salah satu dari orang spesial. Bahkan luar biasa spesial. Mengapa aku sangat bodoh?."_

"Ya. Kau sangat bodoh. Baru terpikir sekarang?." Gadis itu melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan rampingnya. "Masih cukup banyak waktu hingga kita tiba di Hogwarts. Jadi aku akan memberitahukannya pada mu, _Stupid Young Lady_"

Hermione menggeram, kesal dengan makhluk didepannya. Belum satu jam mereka bersama dan manusia satu ini sudah menyebutnya bodoh berkali-kali. Belum ada yang mengatainya seperti itu sebelumnya.

Rin menarik napas dalam. "Apa kau berpikir kau benar-benar muggleborn?."

"Muggleborn?. Apa itu?"

Iris abu itu memutar. "Penyihir yang terlahir dari dua orang tua muggle"

"Muggle?"

"Yaampun. Manusia biasa yang tidak punya kemampuan sihir dan tidak mengetahui tentang adanya dunia sihir"

"Apa maksudnya itu. Kau akan mengejek ku karena aku adalah muggleborn?. Percayalah. Aku sudah cukup bersabar sedari tadi. Mulut mu itu benar-benar butuh pengajaran."

"Cermati dengan kepala dingin Granger. Aku tidak mengejek mu. Aku bertanya. Apa sekarang kau tidak bisa membedakan antara pertanyaan dan ejekan?. Kau mendapat anugerah itu dari ayah dan ibu mu yang juga the electus."

"Orang tua? Apa maksud mu. Aku besar di yayasan tanpa satu pun orang yang pernah mengaku orang tua pada ku."

"Jadi, jika tidak ada orang yang mengaku sebagai orang tua mu, kau tidak punya orang tua begitu?. Lantas kau lahir tanpa ayah dan ibu begitukah?. Kau bukan Tuhan kan?"

"Lalu, dimana orang tua ku?"

"Buku memberi mu pengajaran."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bilang?"

"Mulut ku sudah kering."

"Dan kenapa kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapan tak masuk akal mu itu. Kita baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan kau mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada alasan aku mempercayai orang asing seperti mu."

"Aku tidak menyuruh mu untuk percaya pada ku. Karena apabila kau langsung menelan bulat-bulat ucapan ku barusan, kau adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. Aku menyuruh mu untuk mencari tahu sendiri Granger."

Hermione menatap tak percaya pada gadis kecil di depannya ini. Apa maunya?. Ia memberitahu hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal lalu menyuruh untuk tidak mempercayai semua ucapannya tapi menyuruhnya mencari. Omong kosong apa ini?

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Kau terlihat bodoh. Aah. Omong-omong aku belum memperkenalkan diri ku dengan benar. Nama ku Fujiwara no Seira. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Yamada. Keluarga penyihir nomor satu di Jepang. Kau bisa memanggil ku Rin. Salam kenal."

Hermione tergelak "Apa-apaan itu? Anak yang baik dan suci?. Dalam sekali lihat semua orang tahu bahwa wajah mu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan 'baik dan suci'. Astaga, lelucon payah macam apa ini." Tawanya masih berderai, sedangkan yang menjadi objek tertawaan Hermione hanya dapat memberengut. Bahasa Jepangnya memang tidak terlalu baik, tetapi sedikit banyak ia cukup tahu. Karena disekolahnya dulu Bahasa Jepang merupakan salah satu pelajaran wajib. "Hermione Jean Granger." Ujarnya masih dengan tawa yang tersisa.

Wajahnya masih berkerut, "Nah Hermione, karena kita sudah berkenalan dengan selayaknya, berarti sekarang kita adalah teman. Bukan begitu?. Mulai saat ini juga, kita akan lebih sering bersama karena sudah di takdirkan begitu jadi mari berhubungan baik." Keduanya berjabat tangan. Perkenalan yang aneh. Mengingat mereka bertengkar lebih dahulu sebelum menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Nah, sebagai awal yang baik. Aku akan membantu mu untuk membenahi penampilan mengenaskan mu ini." Kembali ayunan tongkat dengan inti bulu phoenix itu menghasilkan seberkas sinar yang membuat pakaian Hermione licin tanpa cela.

"Ck, bisakah kau tak merecoki style fashion ku?" Geramnya kesalnya

"Kau sebut itu fashion?. Yang benar saja. Bahkan style nenek ku lebih baik ketimbang itu."

"Bukan urusan mu _sialan_"

"Languange, Granger. Ambil ini." Ia melemparkan sebuah cincin perak yang seukuran dengan jari orang dewasa. Tak ada ukiran maupun hiasan di cincin itu.

Dengan reflek cincin itu mendarat di genggaman Hermione. "Apa ini?"

"Cincin"

Hermione mendengus tak sabar. "Orang buta sekalipun tahu bahwa benda bulat berlubang ini bernama cincin. Yang kumaksud, kegunaanya, dan kepunyaan siapa"

"Ah, seperti itu. Bertanya yang benar, Granger" dengan tampang polos yang akan membuat bayi malu, gadis itu kembali menyilangkan kakinya. "Itu milik mu dari ibuku"

Hermione menatap si cincin dan wajah menyebalkan itu bergantian "Pardon?"

"Ck, pakai saja. Kau banyak Tanya"

Hermione hanya diam, terlihat ragu dengan keamanan cincin itu. demi _Merlin_, ini dunia sihir. Barang seperti apapun akan menjadi senjata jika kau masukkan mantra kedalamnya. Dan cincin ini mengandung aliran sihir yang stabil tetapi juga kuat. Jelas sekali, bahwa seseorang sudah memasukkan sihir kesini.

Rin sangat tak sabar dengan manusia didepannya ini. Ia menarik cincin itu dan memasukkannya dijari tengah Hermione. "Ini aman, kau tidak akan mati dengan memakainya bodoh"

Cincin itu perlahan mengetat, menyesuaikan dengan ukuran jari Hermione. Rasa hangat menyebar disekitar jarinya. Ia terkejut "Kau yakin ini aman?"

"Astaga Granger, itu aman. Lihat, aku juga memakainya" Rin mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan terdapat cincin yang sama dijari tengahnya.

Wajah Hermione mengerut, "Ugh, ini menjijikan. Kita terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah"

Rin membiru, tampak mual mendengar ucapan Hermione "Ugh, kendalikan otak sialan mu itu. Jangan berkhayal hal mengerikan seperti itu, bodoh"

Mereka terdiam dengan wajah yang menghadap kearah jendela. Masih terganggu dengan ucapan sebelumnya.

Kereta behenti bergerak menandakan mereka telah tiba di Hogsmaede. "Cepatlah ambil barang mu. Kita akan turun."

Keduanya beranjak keluar dari kereta. Baru saja kakinya menapak ditanah, terdengar seseorang berteriak dari arah kanan mereka. "_Attention!_. Siswa tahun pertama harap lewat sini. Ayo cepat. Jangan terlalu lama." Manusia setengah raksasa itu berteriak. Murid tahun pertama berderet mengikuti manusia raksasa itu.

"Hurry up Granger. Kau berjalan atau merangkak?" Rin kembali merecokinya.

Hermione mendengus tidak suka. Gadis di depannya ini sangat cerewet. Mereka tampak seumuran. Tapi ia memerintah Hermione layaknya ia anak kecil. Menyebalkan.

"Jangan mengumpat ku didalam hati. Aku mendengar setiap ocehan mu itu."

Hermione tidak lagi bersuara walau dalam hati sekalipun. Ia terdiam mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan pada bangunan tinggi nan megah yang berdiri kokoh di depannya.

Ia melupakan kekesalannya hanya dengan membayangkan bahwa kini ia akan menjadi salah satu murid dari sekolah sihir nomor satu di Inggris itu. Ia sangat bahagia.

"Kita akan naik perahu yang disana untuk menyeberang. Ikuti aku." Kembali anak-anak tahun pertama mengikuti petunjuk si raksasa dengan patuh. Manusia besar itu membawa mereka menyebrangi danau. Sesampainya disana, ia membawa anak-anak itu kepada seorang Professor dengan topi runcing berjubah hijau. Matanya menatap kerumunan itu lalu beralih pada si manusia besar "Thank You Hagrid."

"Your Welcome. Professor" Tanpa banyak bicara ia berlalu keluar meninggalkan rombongan. Anak-anak membuka jalan untuknya.

"Welcome To Hogwarts untuk kalian semua. Saat kalian melewati pintu ini, kalian akan bergabung dengan siswa lainnya. Tapi sebelum itu kita akan melakukan seleksi terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan asrama. Asramanya adalah Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Saat kalian disini, asrama mu adalah keluarga mu. Tujuan kalian adalah mendapatkan nilai sebanyak-banyaknya. Jika melanggar aturan berarti potongan nilai untuk asrama. Dan pada akhir tahun, asrama dengan perolehan nilai terbanyak akan mendapat Piala Asrama. Nah, _kids _upacara penyeleksian akan dimulai." Ujar si wanita topi runcing. Ia berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Masuk keruangan lain melalui pintu besar. Saat pintu terbuka, terdengar bunyi gaduh seperti lebah yang mendengung dari sana.

Hermione memandang orang di sekelilingnya. Saat itulah ia bertemu tatap dengan seorang anak yang memakai kacamata dengan surai hitam. Matanya menyipit karena merasakan getaran itu lagi. Tapi tak sehebat saat ia berpandangan dengan nenek tua tadi. "Ia adalah Harry Potter. Kau merasakannya?" Bisik seseorang tepat di telinganya.

Hermione menggeram sebelum menoleh. "Bisakah kau jauh-jauh dari ku?. Itu Harry Potter yang terkenal itu?. Merasakannya? Apa maksud mu?" ujarnya bingung

"Bertanya satu persatu bodoh. Ya, itu Harry Potter anaknya James Potter dan Lily Potter. Kau pasti paham apa maksud ku. Nanti, setelah selesai makan malam. Temui aku di menara astronomi. Kau tahu tempatnya kan. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan disana. Ah, kuharap kau membaca ini jadi tidak terlalu bingung nanti" Ujarnya menyerahkan sebuah buku dengan tebal satu inci pada Hermione

Wanita dengan jubah hijau lumut itu kembali dengan selembar parkamen ditangannya. Ia menatap sekeliling sebelum bicara. "Baiklah. Kita akan melakukan penyeleksiannya sekarang. Follow me." Ia melangkah masuk melewati pintu besar yang menghubungkan dengan sebuah aula yang dipenuhi dengan ratusan manusia.

Aula itu dipadati dengan murid yang duduk di empat meja, diatas meja itu terdapat banyak panji berbeda warna. Mulai dari kanan arah pintu masuk, panji mereka berwarna biru dengan burung gagak hitam menghiasi, lalu di sebelahnya sekumpulan anak-anak dengan dasi merah dan terdapat ukiran singa dibagian dada kiri atas mereka, dan dikiri pintu masuk, terlihat panji lain dengan warna kuning hangat dan seekor musang ditengahnya, lalu dikanannya kumpulan anak dengan aksesoris serba hijau serta ular. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, kau akan tahu, bahwa asrama itu hanya di peruntukkan untuk orang-orang yang penuh dengan ambisi serta kelicikan yang cukup tinggi.

Dibagian depan, orang dewasa dengan berbagai warna jubah duduk mengelilingi meja yang membentuk huruf U. Dapat dipastikan, bahwa mereka adalah para pengajar disekolah ini.

Semua mata tertuju pada rombongan kecil itu. Dan itu membuat sebagian besar anak bergerak gelisah. Pandangan mereka tak mau diam sedari tadi, menelisik sekitar melihat hal-hal ajaib yang memanjakan mata mencoba mengobati rasa gugup yang mendera sedari tadi. Mereka terus berjalan sampai depan. "Tunggu sebentar. Sekarang, sebelum kita mulai, Professor Dumbledore akan memberikan beberapa sambutan."

Pria tua dengan jenggot seperut yang duduk tepat ditengah itu berdiri. "_Welcome to Hogwarts _untuk kalian" Matanya turun menatap rombongan tahun pertama "Aku punya beberapa pengumuman di awal semester ini. Untuk para siswa kuingatkan bahwa hutan terlarang berbahaya bagi semua siswa. Dan satu tambahan lagi, bahwa koridor di lantai tiga sebelah kanan tidak boleh di kunjungi. Bagi yang melanggar akan mendapat hukuman yang tidak menyenangkan. Thank you." Ia mengakhiri dengan kembali duduk di singgasananya.

Professor dengan topi runcing maju, kembali mengambil perhatian anak-anak tahun pertama "Baiklah, saat kupanggil nama kalian, majulah kedepan. Aku akan meletakkan topi seleksi di atas kepala kalian. Dan kalian akan di seleksi ke asrama kalian masing-masing. Fujiwara no Seira" Nama pertama di sebutkan

Rin melangkah dengan percaya diri. Ia mengangkat dagunya angkuh khas para bangsawan. Si Professor meletakan topi yang bisa berbicara itu di atas kepalanya. Belum sempat, topi itu menutupi kepalanya hanya menyentuh ujung surai peraknya yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lilin. Topi itu sudah berteriak dengan lantang. "Slytherin" ia tersenyum puas. Rin turun dan menuju asrama barunya, para ular telah menanti dengan seringai licik menghiasi sangat cocok dengan gadis itu sendiri.

Hermione menatap tajam gadis itu. _"Cih. Dasar ular betina."_

Rin balas menatap Hermione. _"Jangan terlalu sedih Granger. Walau berbeda asrama, aku akan tetap menjadi guide mu. Tak perlu risau."_

Hermione membelalak kan matanya. _"Barusan itu, kau kan. Didanau tadi juga. Kenapa kau ada dalam pikiran ku?" _ Ia terkejut setengah mati. Matanya masih menatap Rin yang kini menyeringai.

"_Tentu saja itu aku. Yaah, ini adalah manfaat dari cincin tadi. Ini memudahkan kita berkomunikasi." _ Suara itu kembali terdengar. Ia menghela nafas lega. Pikirnya ia menjadi gila. Ternyata bukan.

"Donovan Wright" Seorang bocah lelaki dengan rambut hitam klimis dan kacamata melangkah maju. Ia duduk dengan perlahan, agar jubah licinnya tidak kusut. Topi itu terpasang. Menutupi surai hitamnya. _"Ah, si jenius lainnya." _Topi itu bergumam _"Kau akan sangat cocok disini. RAVENCLAW!" _Si klimis turun dan anak-anak menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah

"Hermione Granger." Nama ketiga di sebutkan.

Hermione mengumpat pelan. Ia maju perlahan dan menutupi kegugupannya dengan mengangkat dagunya sedikit. Topi itu diletakan pada surai coklat yang kini sudah lebih rapi akibat bantuan Rin.

"_Aha!, yang terpilih. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menjumpai orang seperti mu. Coba kuhitung, setahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun, hmmm, aku lupa kapan terkahir kali aku bertemu dengan.." "Oh, tidak bisakah kau menempatkan ku sekarang?. Semua kegiatan ini membuat ku lapar, kau tahu" _Hermione menyela si topi yang berbicara dalam kepalanya.

"_Ha, sangat tidak sabaran, kau mengingatkan ku dengan seseorang." _

"_Siapa?"_

"_Seorang Lady. Dan kebetulan sekali, ia juga spesial seperti mu."_

"_Apakah kau ingat namanya?"_

"_Oh, ayolah kids. Aku ini hanya topi tua. Dan kejadian itu sudah lewat puluhan tahun lalu. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak nak."_

"_Ck, tak berguna."_

"_Untuk ukuran seorang wanita, kau itu terlalu berani"_

"_Yah, terserah mu saja. Cepatlah, aku kelaparan tuan Topi"_

"Gryffindor!" Topi itu kembali berteriak. Penghuni asrama dengan lambang singa itu bersorak menyambut anggota baru mereka. Hermione turun dengan wajah cerah. Setidaknya tidak Slytherin. Pikirnya senang. Ia duduk di sebelah lelaki jangkung dengan rambut merah keriting. Semua orang menyambutnya dengan baik.

Kembali, Professor menyebutkan nama keempat. "Draco Malfoy" ruangan itu kembali hening. Semua mata terfokus pada si pirang. Bertanya-tanya, akan dimakah pewaris Malfoy ini ditempatkan. Professor mengangkat topi itu sedangkan Draco Malfoy duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan. Topi itu bahkan belum sempat menyentuh ujung rambut platinanya ketika ia berteriak "Slytehrin!".

Malfoy menyeringai dengan puas. Sedangkan sang Professor tampak menghela nafas. Satu lagi ular bertambah hari ini.

Ronald Weasley salah satu anggota klan Weasley mencibir si Malfoy yang duduk dengan congkaknya. "Ia kira ia adalah yang terbaik disini. Dasar sombong." Disebelahnya Harry Potter mengangguk membenarkan.

"Evie Holloway" seorang anak dengan rambut hitam setengah coklat dan mata bulat duduk dengan gugup. Topi itu kembali bergumam. Menimbang-nimbang akan diberikan kemana gadis itu. "Hufflepuf" tepuk tangan riuh menyambut ketika ia turun dari kursi dan duduk mengambil tempat di asrama baru.

"Wang Jin Xu" Bocah lelaki dengan mata setajam elang dan rambut hitam yang tertata rapi. Ditambah dengan wajah kecilnya yang rupawan di hiasi dengan hidung macung dan kulit pucat. Sangat sempurna. Ia mengambil tempatnya di kursi menunggu si topi untuk meneriakan asramanya. _"Ah, lagi-lagi anak spesial. Kenapa banyak sekali anak spesial hari ini?" _Topi tua itu bergumam, Nampak bingung sepertinya.

"_Ada yang lain lagi?"_

"_Yaah, beberapa orang"_

"_Berapa?"_

"_Jangan terlalu penasaran kids. Itu tidak baik"_

"_Tsk, kalau kau tak berniat memberitahu, jangan membuang waktu ku"_

"_Ha!. Anak pemarah lainnya._ Slytherin!" Kembali penghuni asrama itu bersorak ketika mereka mendapatkan anggota baru.

Acara seleksi itu terus berlanjut. "Susan Bones"

"Hufflepuff"

Susan turun dengan gembira. Asrama Hufflepuff menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Sebagian anak telah di seleksi pada asrama masing-masing saat nama salah satu keluarga rambut jahe dipanggil "Ronald Weasley"

Ron maju dengan langkah gugup. Tangannya mengepal dan ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya untuk mengatasi groginya yang tampak jelas. Topi telah di letakan di kepala merahnya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika topi itu berteriak tiba-tiba. _"Hah, seorang Weasley. Aku tahu tempat yang paling tepat untuk mu. _Gryffindor"

"Harry Potter" saat nama Harry di sebutkan, seisi aula mendadak hening. Ratusan pasang mata mengikuti si anak fenomenal. Mereka menantikan asrama apa yang akan di masuki oleh si anak yang bertahan hidup. Topi lusuh itu diletakkan di kepalanya. _"Kemana sebaiknya kau kutempatkan?. Kau berani. Sangat berani, tetapi juga pandai dan ada rasa ambisius yang besar dalam dirimu"_

"_Jangan Slytherin" _Harry memohon, ia mengingat perkataan Ronald Weasley sebelumnya yang menyebut bahwa anak-anak Slytherin adalah sekumpulan penyihir jahat.

"_Kenapa?. Kau bisa menjadi sangat bersinar di Slytherin."_

Harry sama sekali tak mendengarkan ucapan topi itu. _"Gryffindor saja" _Mohonnya kali ini

"_Kau ingin ditempatkan disana?"_

"_Ya"_

"_Tapi menurutku kau lebih cocok di Slytherin"_

"_Tidak. Jangan masukkan aku disana, Please"_

"_Baiklah. Jika kau memang ingin seperti itu. _Gryffindor!" Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya topi itu membuat keputusan sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Harry. Harry turun dengan langkah ringan, ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Hermione. Yang menghadap langsung meja Slytherin diseberang mereka. Semua penduduk Gryffindor masih bertepuk tangan untuknya. Sangat senang karena salah satu orang terkenal berada di asrama mereka.

Nama-nama lain kembali disebutkan. Hingga ke anak yang terakhir ditempatkan di Ravenclaw. Acara seleksi pun berakhir dengan di mulainya makan malam perdana mereka di Hogwarts.

Rin mengangkat pialanya pada Hermione saat gadis itu menoleh padanya. Hermione melupakan kekesalannya sejenak pada gadis bersurai perak itu dan mengangkat piala yang berisi jus labu ditangannya dengan seringai kecil.

* * *

Jum'at, 16 Juni 2017

05.18 WIB

* * *

Sebenarnya cerita ini udah lama banget dibuat, seperti yang tertulis diatas. Tapi karena aku ini punya penyakit labil yang parah banget. Jadinya tiap buka file ini pasti ada yang ku ubah. Awalnya, cerita ini gak sampe 3000 word. Cuma sampe seribuan, dan karena penyakit kronis aku ini, cerita ini nambah ampe 3000 hampir 4000an.

Ada beberapa adegan yang aku ambil dari film Harry Potter nya langsung. Seterusnya juga begitu. Tapi gak semua kok, Cuma garis besarnya aja. Aku gak mau mengubah cerita intinya, soalnya Madam Rowling itu keren banget. Maaf kalo ada yang komplain masalah ini.


	2. Hope & Fate 1 - Keping Puzzle

**Hope & Fate**

All of character © J.K. Rowling

AR

_**Keping Puzzle**_

_Rin mengangkat pialanya pada Hermione saat gadis itu menoleh padanya. Hermione melupakan kekesalannya sejenak pada gadis bersurai perak itu dan mengangkat piala yang berisi jus labu ditangannya dengan seringai kecil._

Makan malam pertama mereka di Hogwarts sangat menyenangkan.

Di meja Slytherin, si mata elang menyuapkan makanan perlahan ke mulutnya. Tiga orang dari hadapannya, Draco Malfoy juga sedang menikmati santapan malam. "Malfoy" suara pelan tapi tegas itu keluar di antara kedua belah bibir tipis merah muda yang sempurna.

Kepala dengan surai platina itu terangkat. Mencari sumber suara yang menyebutkan namanya. Iris abu-abu dengan sedikit percikan biru bertemu dengan mata yang memancarkan dinginnya malam. Malfoy muda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Gelombang aneh muncul saat mereka bersitatap. "Kita perlu bicara" Ujarnya dingin

Pewaris Malfoy itu dengan mudah menyetujui, tanpa sadar sepertinya. Masih terpesona dengan getaran aneh barusan. "Baiklah. Selesai makan malam" Draco mengembalikan fokus dengan makan malamnya.

Crabe Vincent yang duduk di sebelah Draco menggamitnya perlahan. "Siapa?" bisikannya tenggelam dengan suara riuh alat makan yang beradu

Draco mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah." Gigitan penuh masuk kedalam mulutnya

"Ada perlu apa dengan mu?" Blaise Zabini yang berada di kiri Draco juga ikut membicarakan anak itu.

"Hanya ingin bicara. Mungkin sesuatu yang penting." Ujarnya mencoba acuh

"Hati-hati Mate. Siapa tahu ia punya maksud jahat pada mu." Blaise kembali berbisik.

Bocah pirang itu mengangguk "Ya Blaise." Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam dengan hikmat.

Bocah dengan aura gelap itu berdiri dari tempatnya setelah ia melihat Draco selesai makan. Draco menoleh padanya. Ia mengedikkan dagunya ke luar pintu Great Hall. Ia perlahan meninggalkan aula yang riuh oleh suara orang-orang.

.

.

Siswa tahun pertama berbaris mengkuti prefek asrama masing-masing. Gemma Farley memperhatikan seluruh anak yang berbaris di depannya. Matanya menelisik seluruh pasang mata dihadapannya. Mengabsen rombongan itu dalam hati "Dimana dua orang lagi?." Ujarnya menyelidik saat menyadari bahwa rombongan mereka kehilangan dua.

Blaise Zabini mengangkat tangannya, "Mereka ada keperluan dengan kepala asrama"

Farley menatap tajam Blaise berharap anak itu mengakui kebohongannya. Tapi Blaise hanya diam dan memasang wajah paling polos yang ia punya. "Baiklah, kuharap mereka tak tersesat karena aku tak akan mencarinya. Kalian, ikuti aku." Mereka berjalan patuh mengikuti Farley.

Rombongan itu perlahan mulai turun kebawah tanah, suhu hangat sedikit demi sedikit mulai menguap. Beberapa anak perempuan merapatkan jubah dan mempercepat langkah. Sepanjang perjalanan itu pula, Farley menjelaskan segala hal tentang Slytherin. Tentu saja hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat pendek yang tidak memuaskan. Bisa dilihat kalau ia sangat tidak berkenan dengan acara tur singkat itu. Membosankan

Mereka tiba di sebuah dinding polos. Anak-anak yang tidak tahu apapun itu mengerutkan kening mereka. Bertanya dalam hati, mengapa mereka berhenti disini?.

Farley menoleh kearah mereka, "Ini adalah pintu masuk asrama. Ingat baik-baik jika tidak ingin tersesat nantinya." Ia kembali menghadap ke dinding polos itu. "Ingat, kata sandinya adalah _Callidus anguis_. Kata sandi akan berubah tiap minggunya. Prefek akan memberitahukannya secara rutin." Pria jangkung dengan rambut keriting itu berbalik menghadap dinding kosong "_Callidus anguis" _Susunan batu itu bergerak menghilang dan membuka jalan. Farley melangkah masuk rombongan itu mengikutinya seperti anak bebek yang sedang mencari makan bersama induknya.

Ruangan itu panjang dengan ornamen hijau perak dimana-mana. Terdapat jendela yang menampilkan keadaan dalam danau hitam di sepanjang ruangan ini. Jelas sekali bahwa mereka tidak digunakan sebagaimana mestinya, sebab jika kaca itu dibuka, dapat dipastikan air akan masuk. Di sepanjang jendela, berderet sofa panjang berwarna hijau dan membentuk lingkaran maupun petak yang mengelilingi dua perapian disana. Suhu disini lebih sejuk ketimbang di atas. Tetapi dengan perapian yang menyala membuat tempat ini menjadi sangat nyaman untuk bersantai. Benar-benar seperti sarang ular

Farley kembali membuka suara "Kemudian, kamar pria ada di sebelah kanan dan perempuan di kiri. Barang-barang kalian sudah ada disana" Ujarnya mengakhiri tour singkat malam itu. ia meninggalkan kerubungan kecil itu begitu saja, dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di sofa depan perapian

Crabe menggamit lengan Blaise. Blaise menatapnya "Apa?" ujarnya bingung

"Ayo kita kekamar. Mengecek apakah Draco ada disana atau belum. Akan menambah masalah jika ada yang mencarinya dan dia tidak ada."

Blaise mengangguk setuju. Keduanya bergegas masuk kekamar anak lelaki. Mencari pintu dengan nama mereka ataupun Draco yang mungkin tersemat disana. Dan kebetulan sekali mereka di tempatkan di ruangan yang sama.

Mereka membuka pintu tak sabaran. Keduanya menghela nafas lega saat melihat Draco yang tengah berbaring memainkan sebuah kotak ditangannya. "Urusan mu sudah selesai?" Crabe mendekat. Matanya mendapati onggokan koper beserta barangnya yang lain disebelah ranjang dengan sprei silver.

"Ya." Draco menoleh sekilas pada teman berisinya itu

"Omong-omong teman sekamar kita satu lagi siapa?" Blaise duduk disebelah kanan Crabe. Ia tak sempat melihat nama siapa lagi yang berada dipintu tadi. Crabe keburu menerobosnya.

Draco menatap keduanya yang kini duduk di ranjang Blaise. "Kalian mengenalnya." Ujarnya acuh, seperti biasa bocah itu menjaga image Malfoy nya

Mereka kompak mengerutkan kening. "Si Goyle?"

"Bukan"

"Nott?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa"

"Wang Jian"

"Seingat ku, aku tidak mengenal satu pun anak dengan nama itu." Crabe berkata bingung. Tangannya merogoh saku jubah dan mengambil apel hijau yang sempat diseludupkannya tadi di Great Hall

"Anak yang tadi di meja makan." Draco kini memainkan tongkatnya. Menyelipkan kayu kecil itu diantara jari-jarinya

Blaise tercekat, lalu menghela nafas dengan berat. Hati Blaise berbisik, turut berduka dengan sang pemilik. _'Dosa apa yang pernah ku lakukan hingga membuat aku terjebak tujuh tahun bersama orang kaku seperti itu.' _ia meringsut menuju ranjangnya sendiri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama lalu menarik selimut. Bersiap akan tidur.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok pucat dengan piyama mewah berwarna hitam. Crabe terkejut dengan pemandangan itu. Mulutnya menyemburkan remah apel dan mendarat dilantai. Hampir mengenai Draco yang tengah kebosanan. "_Bloody Hell_. Kukira kau vampire" teriak Crabe lengannya mengusap mulutnya yang basah.

Draco menoleh kekiri dan mendapati teman barunyadisana. "Lama sekali"

Jian mengacuhkan ucapan Draco. Ia berjalan kearah ranjangnya yang berada di sebelah Blaise. Tangannya memegang handuk dan menggosokkan benda itu pada rambutnya yang basah dan menghasilkan titik-titik kecil air yang jatuh di handuk lain dilehernya.

Draco mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandinya. Lalu masuk kekamar mandi.

Jian duduk dikasurnya. Tangannya masih menggosok rambutnya. Sedari tadi Crabe memperhatikan tingkah laku _roomatenya _itu. "Kalaupun aku vampir, aku tak akan menggigit mu" Crabe mengerutkan keningnya sementara mulutnya mengunyah potongan terakhir dari apel tadi. "Karena dapat dipastikan, darah mu tidak enak" wajah bulat itu memberengut kesal. Ia membuka sepatu serta jubahnya dan melemparkan benda tak bersalah itu kesembarang arah. Ia menarik selimut , bersiap tidur tanpa mengganti pakaian ataupun mandi.

Jian mengernyit jijik pada teman sekamarnya itu. Bayangkan betapa banyak keringat yang menempel pada kemeja yang dipakai seharian itu. ugh, dan bau seperti apa yang dihasilkannya esok pagi. Menjijikkan.

Matanya melihat dua orang makhluk hidup dikamar itu yang sepertinya sudah masuk dalam alam mimpi masing-masing. Ia mengambil tongkat kayu yang tergelatak di buffet disamping ranjang dan mengayunkan tongkat itu kerambutnya. Menghasilkan mantra sederhana yang membuat rambutnya kering. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan tongkat sembarangan didepan anak lain, atau identitasnya akan terbongkar. Memang tak ada yang salah dengan kebenaran, hanya saja ia tidak tahan dengan tatapan penasaran orang-orang idiot yang mengiringi tiap langkahnya jika orang-orang tahu dia sebenarnya. Itu menganggu. Sangat-sangat menganggu.

Jian menarik selimutnya, bersiap pergi kealam mimpi. Berharap disana ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dirindukannya.

.

Rin merapatkan mantel dan selimut kecil yang di bawanya dari bawah tanah. Angin berhembus menerjang setiap inci kulit pucatnya yang tak tertupi oleh kain hangat itu. Di belakangnya pintu membuka dan angin nakal itu segera menghantam orang yang baru membukanya.

Hermione bergidik merasakan terpaan angin yang menegenainya. Ia memutar irisnya keseluruh ruangan. Hazel coklat itu berhenti bergerak saat menemukan objek di samping pagar. Ia berjalan cepat kearahnya. "Hei, pucat! Ada perlu apa pada ku?."

Rin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pagar besi itu. "Kau sudah membaca buku yang kuberikan siang tadi?"

Hermione menarik nafas tak sabar. "Sudah. Cepatlah. Aku tak ingin mati beku disini."

Gadis bersurai perak itu mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, jika begitu kau pasti paham apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya. Rin menyambut tangan itu dan mejabatnya. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat oaknya dari saku mantel, tangannya mengayunkan tongkat itu. Seutas tali sihir mengikat tangan mereka hingga ke lengan. Hermione mengaduh saat ikatan tali itu mengerat. "Aku, Fujiwara no Seira berjanji akan menjadi pemandu setia dari Hermione Jean Granger dan akan mengantarkannya pada tempat tertinggi. Menuntunnya ke jalan cahaya, menjadi guru, teman, sahabat dan saudara baik disaat sehat maupun sakit hingga maut memisahkan kami" Rin selesai mengucap janjinya. Ia menatap Hermione untuk mengambil giliran

Hermione menatap Rin dengan tatapan ragu. Sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku Hermione Jean Granger berjanji akan mengemban tugas ku sebagai _yang terpilih_ dan akan menjadikan Fujiwara no Seira sebagai guru, teman, sahabat dan saudara baik disaat sehat maupun sakit hingga maut memisahkan kami" Hermione meghela nafas lega saat tali kuning perlahan hilang.

"Well," Hermione menelengkan kepalanya "Aku merasa seperti baru saja mengucap janji suci pernikahan" Keduanya tergelak beberapa saat tampak geli dengan gagasan itu. Rin kemudian berbalik menghadap pagar besi melihat hamparan rumput hijau dibawah kastil itu yang tampak menghitam dalam remangnya malam.

Hermione mengikuti, matanya mengamati landscape menakjubkan itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membuatnya seperti saling menggenggam, mencoba menghangatkan diri

"Selama di asrama nanti berteman lah dengan orang lain. Dan mulai sekarang, pelajari lebih banyak mantra. Dari yang paling sederhana sampai yang paling susah. Dan aku tak ingin lagi melihat penampilan mu seperti di kereta tadi. Jangan biarkan rambut mu mengembang seperti bulu singa seperti itu. Lalu, untuk pakaian, aku sudah mengurus semuanya dan jangan berani-berani untuk mengubahnya lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Hermione mendengus, uap hangat keluar dari hidungnya bergabung bersama udara dingin malam itu "Dua belas tahun kuhabiskan tanpa mengenal orang tuaku sama sekali, dan sekarang aku merasa seperti memiliki seorang ibu. Berkat mu" bibirnya berkedut, kesal.

"Jangan membantah Granger. Lakukan saja. Toh ini demi kebaikan mu."

"Demi kebaikan pantat ku."

"Terserah mu saja. Ugh, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama. Disini semakin dingin." Kedua tangan kecil itu memeluk kedua lengannya, dan menggosok pelan menghasilkan sedikit kehangatan.

Hermione terpaksa mengikuti langkah gadis di depannya. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol karena membeku disini. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju asrama masing-masing.

.

Esoknya Hermione terbangun tepat jam enam. Anak-anak yang lain belum ada yang bangun ketika ia beranjak dari tempat tidur membuka koper pakaiannya dan terkejut melihat seluruh isinya. "Bloody Hell. Apa-apaan ini?" ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan semua isi koper itu. Ia langsung mengetahui dalang di balik semua ini. Ia menggeram kesal, lalu mengambil beberapa peralatan mandi dan jubahnya yang berubah menjadi lebih tebal dan lembut yang tampak mahal. "Si sialan itu. Tak bisakah ia membiarkan aku hidup tenang?" ia merutuk dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Rambutnya tertata rapi tidak mengembang seperti dulu. Seragam yang dikenakannya sangat bagus. Ia berkaca di cermin dan mengamati penampilannya yang tampak manis pagi ini. Dengan berat hati mengakui bahwa ia suka dengan pekerjaan guidenya.

Anak-anak lain juga sudah mulai bangun dan mengantri untuk mandi. Dalam hati Hermione bersyukur ia bangun cepat tadi. Jadi ia tidak perlu mengantri seperti itu. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar menuju _Great Hall. _'Sendirian'

Rin turun lebih dulu dari anak-anak yang lain. Ia berjalan menyusuri kastil yang masih lengang itu sendirian, hingga di persimpangan koridor ia bertemu dengan rombongan anak lelaki yang sedang bersenda gurau menyender di pembatas batu. Ia memperhatikan kawanan itu dengan seksama, saat mata peraknya bertemu dengan sepasang jelaga. Mata itu masih mengamatinya ketika sebuah tangan menariknya keluar dari keterpanaan.

Surai perak itu berayun mengikuti kepala sang empunya yang bergerak tiba-tiba menoleh kesamping kanannya. "Sedang apa kau, melamun seperti sapi"

"Apanya?" Rin menjawab dengan wajah linglung

"Kau tadi berjalan dengan wajah bodoh."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi." Mereka berjalan beriringin dengan jarak yang jauh tapi masih bisa terdengar jika salah satu dari mereka berbicara. Keduanya membelok ke koridor lain sebelum melewati kawanan manusia itu. "Kau kenal dengannya?" Hermione buka suara setelah beberapa koridor mereka lewati dalam diam

"Siapa?" lagi-lagi pertanyaannya dijawab dengan pertanyaan lainnya. Hermione menghela nafasnya sabar. Orang ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. "Si rambut hitam tadi."

Rin kembali menatap atensi Hermione. "Ada dua anak dengan rambut hitam di sana."

Hermione memutar matanya. "Yang seperti mayat hidup." Ujarnya kesal

"Aah, aku tidak kenal. kenapa?"

"Kalian terlihat aneh"

"Aneh?. Seperti apa?"

"Entahlah. Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau sendirian? Tidak turun bersama '_roommate' _ mu"

"Aku tiadak akan berteman dengan gadis-gadis tak berotak itu. Mereka semalaman hanya membicarakan senior tampan dan kapten Quidditch yang sangat keren katanya." Rin tertawa

"Kau sendiri?. Tidak punya teman?"

"Sama seperti mu. Aku tak berminat berkumpul bersama gadis-gadis berotak kosong yang hanya membicarakan tentang darah murni dan pria-pria darah murni. Sangat menyakiti telinga ku."

"Kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?. Bukankah kau juga darah murni." Senyum jahil terpasang di bibir Hermione.

Rin tersenyum geli mendengarnya. "Bisa kau lihat sendiri bahwa level ku tidak sama dengan kumpulan Barbie yang tidak cantik itu."

Senyumanya melebar. "Benarkah?. Kupikir sama saja. Kau terlihat sama dengan mereka di beberapa bagian."

"Terlihat sama bukan berarti sama Hermione."

"Ku pikir itu tak berbeda."

Bibir Rin berkedut mulai kesal pada Hermione yang masih berniat untuk menggodanya itu. "Ku pikir kau terlalu banyak mengoceh pagi ini. Siapa yang mengajarkan mu seperti itu?"

"Kau, bodoh!"

Kedutan itu berganti dengan seringai garang. "Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh Granger?"

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Tidak ada orang lain disini selain aku dan kau. Jadi sudah pasti kau karena aku tidak bodoh."

Rin mengapit kepala coklat itu dengan tangannya. Ia menjitak kepala itu tanpa perasaan. "Ku pikir kau sudah keterlaluan dengan orang yang lebih tua dari mu."

Hermione mengaduh saat jitakan itu telak mengenai kepalanya. Ia menggeram "Tua apanya?. Kau hanya tua satu tahun dari kami."

"Cih, dasar anak kurang ajar." Rin kembali berjalan melanjutkan perjalanannya semula. Hermione mengiringi langkah gadis itu. Ia mengusap bagian kulitnya yang terkena jitakan tadi.

"Nanti sore kau tidak ada kelas kan?. Pergilah kedekat danau hitam. Aku akan menemui mu disana."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengajari mu semak." Keduanya sampai dipintu besar yang memisahkan mereka dengan meja-meja panjang yang dapat dipastikan sekarang penuh dengan makanan lezat. Mereka masuk dan mengambil jalan masing-masing menuju kemeja asrama yang hanya diisi dengan sebagian anak. Masih banyak tempat kosong karena memang saat ini masih pagi. Sedangkan dimeja professor hanya ada professor Sinistra dan seorang wanita lagi yang mengenakan kacamata bulat aneh. Jubahnya penuh dengan aksesoris salah tempat yang membuatnya lebih terlihat aneh. Hermione mengenalinya sebagai pengajar Ramalan. Pelajaran yang sangat tak berguna menurut Hermione, karena mempelajari hal yang tidak jelas dan tanpa kepastian seperti itu hanya sia-sia dan membuang tenaga serta waktunya yang berharga.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya Hermione makan dalam diam. Sampai suara gemerisik disebelahnya memecah kekhdimatan sarapan paginya. Tampak seorang anak dengan rambut jahe dan bintik hitam kecil yang memenuhi sekitar hidungnya. Anak itu datang dengan Harry Potter yang langsung menjadi sorotan utama aula. Sedangkan yang empunya diri tidak sadar sama sekali kalau dirinya diperhatikan berpuluh pasang mata. Ia mengambil tempat didepan Hermione. "Harry Potter" tangannya terjulur, senyum lebar menghias wajahnya. Beberapa titik air jatuh dari rambut hitam berantakkan seperti sarang burung miliknya.

Senyum itu menular pada Hermione. Ia menerima jabat tangan itu "Hermione Granger"

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Hermione. Boleh kupanggil begitu?" Senyum belum meninggalkan wajahnya. Sementara tangannya mengambil piring dan menaruh beberapa makanan diatasnya

"Ya. Terserah mu saja"

"Rwownald Weswey" kali ini anak disebelahnya berceletuk

Hermione menoleh pada anak itu. Tampak terganggu dengan cara makannya. "Hermione Granger. Telan Weasley" diseberangnya Harry hanya tergelak kecil

"Rwon swawa" Hermione mengernyit. Si jahe mengambil minum dan membasahi mulutnya membuat gumpalan makanan tadi jatuh dengan lancar masuk kedalam lambungnya. "Ron saja"

"Ah ya" Hermione mengangguk singkat. Wajahnya masih tersirat rasa terganggu pada bocah barbar itu.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan dengan selingan obrolan. Hermione meninggalkan tempat itu lebih dulu dan langsung menuju kelas pertamanya.

.

Pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah transfigurasi. Kelas gabungan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Anak-anak Slytherin duduk di bagian kanan kelas itu sementara kumpulan singa mengambil bagian dikiri. Seperti ada kesepakatan tak terlihat saat mereka menentukan tempat duduk seperti itu. Hermione duduk paling depan dibarisannya. Ia tengah menyalin beberapa langkah yang diterangkan professor saat tiba-tiba suara gaduh pintu yang terbuka menghancurkan suasana hening kelas yang membuatnya memutar mata saat melihat para pelaku yang terlihat kelelahan. Di hari pertama, mereka berani terlambat. Sangat tidak disiplin

Kedua orang itu masuk dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Ron menghela nafas lega saat tak mendapati professor di mejanya. "Berhasil" ujarnya senang. "Bisa kau bayangkan wajah McGonagall kalau kita terlambat?" Si rambut merah tersenyum girang pada partner telatnya, si anak fenomenal Harry Potter.

Seekor kucing yang sedang duduk manis di atas meja professor perlahan merubah bentuknya menjadi professor McGonagall yang memberengut. Mata tuanya menatap tajam kedua tersangka kegaduhan itu. "Wah, keren sekali!" Ron berseru melihat keajaiban itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempuran. Benar-benar terkagum dengan aksi animagus barusan

"Oh, terima kasih atas penilaianmu Mr. Weasley. Mungkin akan lebih berguna bila aku mengubah Mr. Potter dan kau menjadi sebuah jam saku. Dengan begitu setidaknya salah satu diantara kalian bisa tepat waktu." Keduanya mengekerut karena nasehat yang penuh dengan sarkasme itu. Nampak takut dengan kemarahan sang kepala asrama dihari pertama mereka

Harry memberanikan mengangkat wajahnya "Kami tersesat" ia mencoba mencari pembelaan. Yang sia-sia sebenarnya. Karena air muka professor itu tak mencair sedikitpun, bahkan bertambah kaku "Bagaimana kalau jadi peta?" Keduanya hanya diam dibawah intimidasi sang professor. "Aku cukup yakin kalau kalian tak butuh peta untuk menemukan tempat duduk."

Dalam sekejap, keduanya lantas duduk dimeja kosong yang tersisa. Wajah Ron terlihat masam. Mereka mencatat materi dengan seksama sampai jam terakhir transfigurasi. Tak ada kejadian spektakuler lainnya hari itu hingga menit terakhir mereka.

Anak-anak berbaris masuk perorangan ketika pintu kelas kedua mereka hari itu terbuka. Lagi-lagi bersama Slytherin.

Semua sudah di tempatnya masing-masing ketika pintu terbuka lagi menampilkan seorang pria jangkung dengan pakaian serba hitam masuk dengan angkuh dan kibasan jubahnya membuat semua akses cahaya menutup. Langkahnya terburu-buru seperti sedang dikejar hantu. Ia berhenti tepat didepan kelas. "Tongkat sihir tak diperlukan disini, jadi aku tak ingin mendengar ada seorang pun yang mengucapkan mantra konyol dan membuat kekacauan yang mengharuskan ku untuk membereskannya" Ia berbalik menatap sekeliling kelas. Matanya menelisik satu persatu anak yang mengkerut saat bersitatap dengan netra sinisnya. "Aku tidak mengharapkan ada banyak di antara kalian yang menghargai ilmu pengetahuan rumit dan eksak yang di ajarkan dalam ilmu ramuan. Bagaimanapun, bagi beberapa diantara kalian yang memiliki kemampuan." Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang anak dengan surai platina, seringai sombong terpampang diwajah tampannya. Membalas tatapan si Professor tanpa ada rasa gentar sedikitpun.

Tumitnya memutar, berbalik arah. Tangannya bersedekap membuat jubah hitam terlihat seolah menyelimuti tubuh jangkungnya. "Aku bisa mengajarkan berbagai ilmu yang hebat pada kalian. Tetapi, mungkin ada beberapa diantara kalian yang saat datang ke Hogwarts sudah memiliki semua kecakapan yang ada hingga dengan percaya dirinya untuk tidak memperhatikan ku." Matanya lurus mengarah kearah seorang anak dengan bekas luka di kepalanya.

Hermione yang duduk tepat di sebelah Harry tersadar, bahwa guru sinis itu tengah menyindir orang di sebelahnya. Ia berbisik pelan untuk menyadarkan anak itu. Professor dengan hidung bengkok itu hanya mendengus, wajahnya Nampak kesal pada si anak fenomenal

Sepanjang pelajaran ramuan, Harry terus-terusan di sudutkan oleh professor kejam _(menurutnya)_ itu. Ramuan selesai dengan wajah Harry yang penuh dengan kerutan, rasanya umurnya baru saja berkurang beberapa tahun. Snape benar-benar menyulitkannya. Mereka bertiga bergerak meninggalkan koridor bawah tanah naik keatas untuk bersiap makan siang.

.

Pelajaran ketiga mereka hari itu adalah terbang. Mereka berbaris rapi di samping sapu masing-masing. Madam Hooch berdiri diantara kedua barisan itu. "Untuk pelajaran pertama kalian, sangat mudah. Naikkan sapu mu. Ucapkan up saat kalian melakukannya. Ingat dengan hati. Jika hati mu kuat maka sapu mu akan mematuhi perintah mu. Setelah kalian berhasil cobalah untuk menaikinya, hentakkan kaki kalian ketanah" Professor nyentrik itu berkeliling memantau hasil kerja muridnya.

Hermione mencoba menyuruh beberapa kali sapunya untuk naik. Tapi tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Urat didahinya tampak menonjol, sekarang terlihat jelas bahwa Ia sangat kesal. Harry bahkan berhasil pada percobaan pertama. Dan itu tak membuatnya senang sama sekali.

Gadis yang berada tepat didepannya terbatuk pelan. Hermione mengalihkan atensinya sejenak. Ia menatap gadis itu yang kini tengah pamer padanya. Gadis itu kini tengah mengambang lima jengkal dari tanah. Hermione menggeram marah. Ia baru saja akan memberikan sumpah serapah terbaiknya saat suara gaduh terdengar dari barisan depan. Semua kepala terangkat keatas. Dan diatas sana, Neville Longbottom tengah dibawa lari oleh sapunya sendiri. Setulah beberapa saat berputar diudara, sapu itu kembali membawanya terbang, benda sial itu membawanya menabrak dinding dan terjatuh dari ketinggian yang 'lumayan'. Madam Hooch, panggilan si professor nyentrik mencoba menyelamatkan si anak malang dengan rapalan _Aresto Momentum _yang sia-sia karena meleset dari sasaran utamanya yang mengakibatkan Neville sukses mencium tanah. Ia jatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu. Anak-anak hanya bisa memandang Neville yang malang. Merasa iba sekaligus geli dengan hiburan sesaat barusan. Sebenarnya hanya anak Slytherin yang menganggap hal ini lucu karena Gryffindor tak mungkin menertawakan teman mereka sendiri.

Akhirnya, Neville dibawa ke _Hospital Wings _oleh Madam Hooch. Meninggalkan anak-anak yang hanya mengamati kepergian Professor mereka yang membawa serta Neville dalam gendongannya.

Tak berselang lama, mereka mulai bergerombol membentuk lingkaran dengan dua orang berada ditengahnya. Dan, tebak siapa yang membuat kegaduhan. Harry Potter dengan seorang anak Slytherin bersurai pirang tengah memperebutkan sebuah bola transparan. Si pirang melempar bola itu dan tentu saja, Harry mengejarnya. Mencoba mengambil kembali bola milik Neville itu.

Bola itu hampir saja beradu dengan kaca jendela McGonagall jika tangan Harry terlambat sepersekian detik. Bola itu mendarat sukses dalam genggaman tangan Harry, menyelamatkannya dari kerusakan karena menghantam jendela.

Kejadian itu membuat Harry diseret oleh McGonagall dan menjadikanya seeker termuda sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts. Hal ini membuat popularitasnya semakin bertambah. Seisi kastil membicarakannya. Terima kasih pada Peeves sebagai tukang gosip professional.

.

Draco Malfoy menekuk wajahnya. Air mukanya masam sekali. "Itu karena kau bertindak terlalu bodoh" Jian yang sedari tadi hanya diam buka suara.

Lirikan galak keluar dari mata kelabunya. "Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?"

"Siapa lagi?"tangannya masuk kedalam kedua kantong celana. Bertengger nyaman disana

Wajah pucat itu perlahan berubah warna. Jika ini berada dalam film animasi, mungkin sudah muncul asap dari ubun-ubunnya. Menunjukkan betapa kesal dirinya sekarang. Blaise yang berada disebelah Jian menyikut bocah itu, mencoba menyadarkannya akan kesalahan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Sedangkan yang punya diri sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, bocah itu masih stay cool tak peduli sama sekali pada Malfoy muda yang kini sedang mendidih.

"Kau kurang beruntung kali ini _Mate._ Cobalah lain kali." Blaise merangkul pundak si pirang. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Seperti orang bodoh" Blaise memutar mata, baiklaah sekarang ia kesal pada bocah sok keren itu. Crabe dan Goyle yang dari tadi hanya menyimak perbicangan mereka ambil bagian. Mencegah gunung berapi yang sepertinya akan meledak sebentar lagi jika di terkena angin lebih dari ini. "McGonagall sudah tua Malfoy, jadi matanya pun semakin rabun. Mungkin ia salah lihat. Potter tidak menangkap bolanya melainkan memungutnya dari tanah" Goyle mencoba memberikan penjelasan yang lebih terdengar seperti bualan penuh omong kosong.

Crabe mengangguk cepat "Potter hanya terlalu beruntung kali ini Malfoy"

"Ya, orang buta pun dapat melihat bahwa itu-" ejekan itu belum selesai ketika Blaise menyeret Jian keasrama mereka mendahului tiga orang yang ditinggalkannya dibelakang. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan bocah ini. Mulutnya benar-benar membuat orang darah tinggi.

Draco mendengus matanya masih melihati punggung dua orang yang semakin menjauh itu. Ia kesal sangat kesal sekali. Ia telah bertindak bodoh yang mengakibatkan Potter mendapat keberuntungan seperti itu.

.

Hari berlalu normal selanjutnya. Harry mulai berlatih quidditch bersama Wood. Sedangkan Hermione tiap sore juga berlatih di tempat rahasianya dan Rin. Gadis itu terus mengajarinya. Ia terkadang sangat lembut pada Hermione. Tapi, sesaat kemudian, ia berteriak garang padanya hanya karena melakukan kesalahan kecil. Ia agak kesal sebenarnya. Karena gadis itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan padanya. Di awal-awal latihan mereka, dihabiskan Hermione dengan teriakan-teriakan Rin. Hari berikutnya juga tak jauh berbeda. Hermione sangat heran bagaimana bisa suara gadis itu tak habis ataupun serak. Mengingat empat jam latihan mereka yang dipenuhi dengan teriakan yang Guntur pun akan kalah saking kuatnya.

.

Malam itu, langit-langit great hall berwarna gelap. Sesekali kilat menyambar. Lilin-lilin yang biasa menggantung menghiasi langit buatan itu digantikan oleh labu-labu yang memiliki ukiran seperti wajah. Menambah kelamnya malam hallowen.

"Dimana Hermione?" Tanya Harry saat mendapati gadis itu tidak ikut makan malam.

Neville Longbottom menoleh. "Parvati bilang ia tak mau keluar dari kamar mandi anak perempuan. Menurutnya, Hermione berada di sana sepanjang siang ini, menangis" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Harry menolehkan kepalanya pada Ron tampak menyalahkan bocah lelaki itu karena mulutnya yang tidak memiliki penyaring itu, Ron mengangkat bahunya.

Pintu aula terbuka dengan dorongan kuat. Professor Quirell berlari sambil menjerit. "Ada troll dalam _Dungeon_!" ujarnya dengan tingkah yang seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada ibunya sebab dijahili oleh anak tetangga.

Semua mata menatap professor Quirell. Dumbledore serta McGonagall berdiri dari kursi mereka. Meninggalkan professor konyol dibelakang mereka.

Rin yang duduk di sebelah Draco menghentikan makannya. Begitu pula Draco. Entah mengapa, perasaanya mendadak tidak enak.

"Kupikir kau perlu tahu!" ujar Professor Quirell lemas sebelum pingsan di tempat dengan wajah konyolnya.

Anak-anak menjerit takut setelah melihat salah satu guru mereka terbaring pingsan. Mereka berlarian meninggalkan meja masing-masing.

Dumbledore berteriak. Sontak saja semua gerakan di aula itu terhenti. Ia menyuruh semua prefek untuk membawa penghuni asrama masing-masing untuk kembali ke asrama.

Dalam perjalanan menuju asrama Ron dan Harry diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari rombongan. Keduanya menyusul Hermione.

Rin menemukan Hermione setelah berkeliling membaca mantra. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya merah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seperti kau tidak punya mata" mata merahnya menatap sepasang kelabu terang yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Menangis?. Sangat bukan kau sekali. Jangan membuat dirimu terlihat bodoh Hermione. Ayo keluar."

Hermione keluar dengan rok kusutnya sebab terlalu lama duduk di closet. Rin membereskan kekacuan internal yang terjadi di wajah temannya itu.

Saat keduanya lengah, tiba-tiba saja makhluk besar menjijikan itu sudah berada di belakang mereka. Hingusnya keluar dari kedua lubang hidung besar sekepalan tangan manusia. Ditangannya terdapat Gada yang berhias besi runcing. Cukup untuk membuat lubang di tubuhmu.

Wajah Hermione berubah menjadi pucat. Sedangkan Rin tak bisa bergerak karena kaget. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat makhluk yang benar-benar menjijikan seperti itu. Ugh

Pintu toilet itu kembali terbuka. Kali ini dua orang dengan surai hitam dan merah masuk. Mereka tampak shock setelah melihat makhluk yang berada di depan keduanya.

Troll itu mengayunkan tongkatya. Tongkat itu melewati kepala Hermione dan Rin. hanya beberapa lewat beberapa centi lagi maka kepala keduanya dapat di pastikan remuk. Mereka terpaku dalam beberapa detik

Rin kembali kealam sadarnya. Dengan sigap mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Tetapi saat ia akan melancarkan mantra, troll itu kembali mengayunkan pemukulnya dan merubuhkan bilik toilet. Salah satu kayu itu mengenai Rin dan membuat gadis itu tersungkur pingsan, tongkatnya terpelanting beberapa meter, terbengkalai begitu saja.

Troll itu kembali akan melancarkan aksinya. Kali ini sasarannya adalah Hermione yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan bahaya yang terjadi dihadapannya. Harry yang melihat itu, langsung mengambil kayu-kayu kecil yang berserakan itu dan melemparnya pada troll. Makhluk itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia kini bermaksud untuk menyerang Harry dan Ron. Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tapi malang bagi Harry. Tak satupun mantra yang terpikir olehnya dan kini ia malah tersangkut di gada besar itu. Troll itu mengayunkan gadanya ke segala arah, tampak sangat bodoh. Harry melepaskan pegangannya dan jatuh tepat di tengkuk si troll.

Makhluk bodoh itu menggoyangkan kepalanya, berusaha membuat Harry jatuh kali ini. Saat ia membungkuk tongkat Harry masuk tepat kedalam lubang hidungnya. Ron dan Hermione mengerutkan wajah jijik. Membayangkan kayu malang itu bertemu dengan lendir hijau lengket itu.

Si Troll kembali berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Harry. Ia menarik salah satu kaki Harry dan memeganginya. Tubuh Harry kini berada diudara dengan kaki kananya yang berada dalam cengkraman si bodoh. Troll itu mengayunkan pemukulnya , Harry mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya seperti akan melakukan sit up. Tongkat itu tak berhasil memukulnya. "Lakukan sesuatu!" Teriaknya putus asa pada dua orang penonton setianya.

"Lakukan apa?" balas Ron bingung

"Apa saja!"

Ron mengeluarkan tongkatnya, "_Lambai dan kejut_" ujar Hermione memberi instruksi untuk mantra siang tadi. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum mengucapkan mantra. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" ujarnya. Tongkat pemukul itu terlepas dari genggaman si Troll dan melayang di udara sesaat sebeum jatuh tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa, itu hanya membuatnya pening sesaat. Kini troll itu menggeram marah. ia merubah sasarannya menjadi Ron. Dan melepaskan Harry begitu saja. Tubuh kecil itu terpelanting disebelah Rin.

Saat Ron tengah kebingungan, Rin kembali sadar karena debuman Harry sebelumnya, ia berlari mengambil tongkatnya dan mendaraskan mantra pembius pada troll itu. Makhluk itu tumbang, dengan suara debuman keras. Yang cukup untuk menggoyang toilet.

Mereka berempat terengah. Mengatur nafas masing "Apa yang ular ini lakukan disini?. Apa ia melukai mu Mione?" Tanya Harry yang sudah menyadari bahwa ada makhluk berbisa diantara mereka

Rin kembali tegak. " Jaga mulut mu Potter. Kalau bukan karena aku, kalian semua pasti akan mati konyol disini. Bayangkan judul Prophet esok pagi. _'Si anak yang bertahan hidup kehialangan kesaktiannya dan mati dibunuh troll' _Menggelikan"

"Tak ada yang butuh pertolongan mu sialan" Ron maju dengan wajah merahnya.

Hermione angkat bicara "Bisakah kalian tenang. Kita hampir saja 'mati'! " matanya galak menatap seluruh manusia diruangan itu.

"Tapi Hermione, dia itu 'ular' " Harry maju kali ini, bersisian dengan Ron yang kepalanya kini sudah mengepul.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Banyak. Banyak sekali" dua pria itu menjawab bersamaan seperti anak kembar. Hermione memutar matanya bosan. Sedangkan Rin berkerut kesal pada dua manusia tidak tahu diri itu.

Saat Harry akan bertanya kembali, terdengarlah beberapa suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka. Rin memasukan tongkatnya dan membersihkan jubahnya. "Aku harus pergi. Itu pasti professor, akan aneh jika mereka mendapati seekor _ular_ diantara para _singa_." Ia mengangguk pada Hermione sebelum menatap garang pada duo itu. "Pastikan ini menjadi rahasia kita saja" ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Tepat beberapa detik setelah Rin keluar, Professor McGonagall dan Professor Quirell masuk. Dibelakang mereka berdiri seorang professor lagi dengan aura kelam dan wajah tertekuk yang tidak enak dilihat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Snape

Harry mengambil tongkatnya yang masih tertancap di hidung Troll. Ingusnya menempel saat Harry mengambil tongkatnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu mengernyit jijik.

"Oh, coba kalian berdua jelaskan ini!" ujar Profesor McGonagall sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Well, yang terjadi.." Belum sempat Harry menghabiskan ucapannya Hermione menyela. "Ini semua salahku Professor." Putusnya dengan hembusan nafas berat keluar dari sepasang hidung kecilnya.

Ketiga professor itu menoleh terkejut. "Miss Granger?" tanya McGonagall tak percaya dan terdengar sekali bahwa ia meminta penjelasan pada si anak emas Gryffindor

"Aku pergi mencari Troll itu. Aku pernah membaca tentangnya. Tadinya kupikir aku akan dapat menanganinya. Ternyata aku salah. Kalau Harry dan Ron tidak datang, pastilah aku akan mati." Harry dan Ron hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan palsu itu. Semua orang terdiam, tampak mencerna dengan kata-kata yang kehilangan kelogisan itu.

Harry menunduk, mengalihkan fokusnya dari mata McGonaggal yang seakan melobangi kepalanya. Pandangannya turun tepat mengenai kaki professor Snape yang terluka. Snape yang sadar tengah dilihati menutupi kakinya dengan jubah penjangnya. Matanya mendelik pada bocah lelaki itu.

McGonaggal menghela nafas. Matanya kembali menatap pada gadis kecil itu. Seakan menunggu untuk kejujuran yang sesungguhnya, tapi si gadis hanya diam tak bergeming "Sungguh suatu perbuatan yang bodoh. Aku mengharapkan kelakuan yang lebih rasional. Aku sangat kecewa denganmu, Ms. Granger." Ujarnya dengan nada tajam

Hermione hanya menunduk. "Lima poin akan di kurangi dari Gryffindor karena ketidakmampuanmu menilai diri sendiri." Putusnya. Ia mengalihkan atensi kepada Harry dan Ron. "Untuk kalian berdua, kuharap kalian menyadari betapa beruntungnya kalian. Tak banyak siswa tahun pertama yang bisa menghadapi troll dewasa dan bisa tetap hidup setelahnya. Lima poin, untuk masing-masing kalian berdua." Harry dan Ron tersenyum senang.

Ketiga professor itu meninggalkan toilet. Setelah para guru keluar, Hermione, Harry dan Ron juga ikut keluar meninggalkan troll yang tengah mendengkur itu.

.

.

Mereka tengah sarapan ketika Snape berpapasan mereka dengan wajah datarnya. Ia mencemooh Harry kemudian berlalu menuju meja makan professor. "Ia beradarah" ujar Harry

"Darah?" Tanya Hermione bingung

"Kupikir Snape lah yang membiarkan Troll itu masuk untuk mengalihkan perhatian." Hermione mengangguk mendengarkan "Agar ia dapat masuk melewati anjing berkepala tiga. Tapi, ia digigit anjing itu. Itulah mengapa ia pincang." Jelasnya

Hermione mengerutkan hidungnya. "Apa yang dicarinya dengan anjing itu?"

"Pada hari aku berada di Gringgots, Hagrid mengambil sesuatu. Katanya itu urusan Hogwarts dan sangat rahasia. Ia bahkan menyuruhku untuk tidak bilang hal ini pada siapapun."

Ron memandang Harry. "Jadi?"

"Barang itulah yang di jaga anjing. Dan barang apapun yang ada disana, Snape menginginkannya.

Seekor burung hantu dengan bulu putih bersih masuk membawa paket. Paket itu di jatuhkan tepat di depan Harry. "Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk menerima kiriman?" Hermione meminggirkan piala dan nampannya.

Harry meletakkan paket itu di depan mereka. "Tapi aku tak pernah menerima surat sebelumnya." Ujarnya bingung.

Ron yang semula hanya diam, mulai penasaran dengan paket itu. "Ayo buka." Ketiganya membuka bungkusan itu.

"Sebuah sapu."

"Ini bukan sapu biasa Harry. Ini Nimbus 2000!" Ron mengelus lembut sapu itu.

"Tapi siapa yang mengirimkan ini padaku?" Harry bertanya bingung. Ia melihat sekeliling dan bertemu tatap dengan kepala asramanya. Disana, McGonagall tengah tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung burung hantu dengan bulu putih.

Pertandingan Quidditch di adakan setelah sarapan pagi itu. Pendukung kedua asrama menyemangati asrama mereka masing. Pada awal permainan, Gryffindor mencetak dua gol. tapi, beberapa menit setelahnya, Oliver Wood kiper Gryffindor jatuh karena terkena hantaman Bludger yang dilancarkan oleh Marcus Flint. Tak lama setelahnya, Chaser mereka Angelina Jhonson juga ikut terjatuh. Slytherin mulai mencetak skor dan menyamakan poin.

Harry tengah memperhatikan keadaan di lapangan, ketika golden snitch melintas di depan wajahnya. Ia mulai mengejar bola kecil itu ketika sapunya mulai bergerak aneh.

Heermione melihat keadaan Harry dengan teropongnya. "Ada apa dengan sapu Harry?". Tak sengaja teropongnya menangkap Snape yang tengah berkomat-kamit seperti melafalkan mantra. "Snape memantrai sapu Harry." Ron menoleh pada gadis disebelahnya. "Aku akan kesana dan mengalihkan perhatiannya." Hermione memberikan teropongnya pada Ron.

Sapu Harry terus bergerak kesana kemari. Ia hampir jatuh jika saja tngannya kurang cepat meraih gagang sapu. Sapu it uterus terbang membawanya melayang di udara dengan cara aneh

Hermione sampai di bawah kursi tribun tepat di bawah kaki Snape. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya. _"Lacarnum Inflamarae."_ Api muncul dari ujung tongkat itu dan membakar ujung jubah Snape. Hermione bergegas lari setelahnya. Sedangkan professor berminyak itu masih setia merapalkan mantra tak menyadari kalau bajunya tengah terbakar.

"Kebakaran. Kau terbakar." Teriak salah seorang professor

Mantra itu berhasil terputus. Sapu Harry telah normal. Ia kembali mengejar snitch dan bersaing dengan seeker Slytherin. Saat beberapa meter lagi akan menyentuh tanah, lawannya berhenti mengejar sementara Harry terus maju. Tangannya sedikit lagi akan menangkap Snitch itu ketika tiba-tiba ia terpelanting dari sapu. Bersyukur karena ia berada tak jauh dari tanah, karena jika tidak pasti ia akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Oliver.

Ia langsung bangun dari jatuhnya. Perutnya terasa aneh dan ia merasa mual. Tiba-tiba saja Harry muntah, dan yang ia muntahkan adalah golden snitch, betapa beruntungnya. Karena insiden tak sengaja itu, Gryffindor meraih kemenangan melawan Slytherin.

Seluruh penghuni asrama singa itu bersorak gembira. Berbanding terbalik dengan para ular yang bermuram durja dan kini mulai meninggalkan arena.

Esoknya mereka menceritakan kejadian kecil yang menimpa Harry pada Hagrid. Hermione bersikeras bahwa Snape sudah memantrai Nimbus itu dan membuat Harry hamper celaka. Sedangkan Hagrid juga berkeras bahwa professor Snape bukanlah pelakunya.

Saat itu Hagrid tak sengaja kelepasan dan menyebutkan nama Nicholas Flamel. Hagrid langsung kembali kerumahnya saat ia dengan tidak sengaja menyebutkan rahasia sekolah.

"Nicholas Flamel. Siapa Nicholas Flamel?" Tanya Harry

Hermione menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak tahu."

Ketiganya terdiam.

"Nicholas Flamel?" ujar suara sesorang di balik semak.

Ketiganya serentak menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seseorang dengan rambut perak dengan pendar hitam muncul dengan seringai terpasang. Ia tersenyum pada Hermione.

Ron langsung bersifat waspada. Jiwa Gryffindor nya bangkit karena didekati seekor ular betina. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?. Menguping?"

Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya tak sengaja mendengar obrolan kalian." Ujarnya santai

"Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin." Ucap Harry mencoba bersikap seperti manusia selayaknya

Ron mengerutkan hidungnya tak suka. "Kau berterima kasih padanya?. Pada ular ini?"

Hermione memutar matanya. "_Come On_ Ron. Ia memang menolong kita. Jika saja ia tidak ada saat itu, mungkin Harry sudah masuk hospital wings. Sudah sepatutnya kita berterima kasih pada orang yang menolong kita Ron."

Ron mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Itu hal kecil bagiku." Balas Rin pongah.

"Jangan terlalu membual"

"Bagian mana yang terdengar seperti bualan?"

"Semua"

Wajah Rin berubah menjadi merah padam. Ia mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mengulangi hal itu beberapa kali. Wajahnya sudah kembali normal sekarang. Senyumnya menegembang hanya pada Harry "Kau tidak tahu Nicholas Flamel?"

Harry hanya menggeleng lemah.

Rin mengangguk perlahan. "Aku mengerti kesusahan mu Potter. Mengingat tak ada yang punya otak lebih diantara teman mu, selain semak yang mengembang." Sindirnya pedas pada Hermione membalas argument patah sebelumnya.

Hermione memerah, Harry tertawa sedangkan Ron masih berusaha mengabaikan ular itu

"Aku tahu siapa Nicholas Flamel." Serempak, wajah ketiganya berseri senang. "Tapi sebelum aku memberitahu kalian, aku ingin tahu terlebih dahulu ada urusan apa kalian dengannya." Wajah senang itu kembali merengut.

"Jangan katakan padanya Harry. Kita bisa mencari tahu sendiri tanpa bantuannya" cegah Ron

"Terserah saja. Kalian bisa mencari selama liburan ini dan tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Bodoh sekali, aku memberi tawaran yang bagus tapi kalian tidak mau. Bukan salahku." Gadis itu beranjak dari sana dengan langkah anggunnya yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Hermione.

Hogwarts sudah di selimuti oleh tumpukan salju. Sebentar lagi libur natal akan segera tiba.

Hermione, Harry serta Ron masih mencari tentang Nicholas Flamel. Tapi pencarian mereka tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Harry bahkan menyelinap ke seksi terlarang. Tapi ia ketahuaan oleh Madam Pince sebelum berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya dan mendapat potongan poin karenanya. Mereka sudah menyerah. Satu-satunya jalan sekarang adalah dengan meminta bantuan penyihir pucat itu.

Ketiganya mendatangi Rin ketika gadis itu tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ketiganya menghimpit gadis itu agar tidak kabur. "Jadi, kalian kemari karena putus asa dan menyerah?" ujarnya dengan seringai kemenangan.

Harry mengangguk berat. "Baiklah, menurut perjanjian, kalian harus bercerita terlebih dahulu." Hermione dengan berat mulai bercerita dari awal, hingga akhir. Rin memegang dagunya. "Jadi seperti itu, Nicholas Flamel adalah pencipta batu bertuah"

"Hanya itu?" ujar Ron tak senang. Mereka sudah mengujungi perpustakaan beratus-ratus kali dan tak menemukan apapun. Dan mereka terpaksa meminta bantuaan pada gadis ini, tapi hanya satu kalimat yang di berikannya. Percayalah, Ron benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"_Easy_. Weasley. Sebenarnya ada lebih dari itu. Tapi aku melupakannya. Ada buku yang mengulas lengkap tentang Nicholas Flamel."

"Ha!. Tentu saja kau lupa. Otak mu tentu tak sanggup menerima informasi sebesar itu karena otak mu tak lebih besar dari kacang." Skakmat dari Hermione.

Gadis itu tak bisa berkata-kata.

Harry maju, segera menghentikan perang kata itu sebelum berlanjut lebih parah. "Dimana bukunya?"

"Di _mansion_ ku tentu saja."

"_Mansion_ mu?. Aku tidak tahu kalau mansion itu berubah kepemilikan menjadi punya mu"

"Jangan lagi Hermione." Ujar Harry lelah

Rin menggeram pada Hermione sebelum ia menjawab. "Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ikut pulang dengan ku besok. Di _mansion_ ada banyak buku yang tidak bisa kalian temui di Hogwarts."

Hermione menatap Rin penuh minat. "Buku yang tidak dapat ditemukan di Hogwarts?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar girang.

"Ya. Dan itu ada banyak."

Harry mengangguk, "_Alright_, sudah di putuskan. Selama liburan musim dingin ini, kita akan berkunjung ke _Mansion_ mu. Lagi pula aku dan Hermione tidak ada tempat untuk pulang. Ron kau juga ikutkan?"

Ron sedikit cemberut. "Dengan sangat terpaksa. Mom dan dad ku pergi ke Rumania untuk melihat keadaan Charlie. Jadi aku tidak akan pulang. Karena Harry tidak ada di Hogwarts, aku tidak akan menghabiskan liburan ku seorang diri"

"Baiklah. Besok kita akan bertemu di kereta. Sekarang, kemasi barang kalian." Gadis itu tersenyum. _"Dan kau Granger. Jangan lupa latihan kita. Sehabis makan malam."_

Hermione memutar matanya malas. _"Aku tahu pucat."_

Mereka keluar dari perpustakaan. Rin memisahkan diri dan menuju rak bagian tengah untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia baca tadi.

Di pintu perpustakaan, ia berpapasan dengan rombongan Malfoy. "Ah, Seira." Sapa Blaise

Rin tersenyum ramah pada Blaise. "Zabini. Ada apa kalian kemari?."

"Orang-orang kemari tentu saja untuk membaca buku. Bukankah pertanyaan mu terlalu bodoh?" ucap suara di balik Crabe

Rin tersenyum kaku "Ah, tentu saja. Kau tentu butuh membaca agar otak mu sedikit berisi. Bukan begitu?" makan itu.

Jian menggeram karena ucapan gadis keras kepala itu. Ia berjalan mendahului ketiga temannya dan masuk keperpustakaan.

Malfoy tersenyum geli melihat dua orang itu. "Kau sendiri?"

"Huh?. Ah, ya"

Blaise mendekat pada dua orang itu. "Ada apa antara kau dengannya?. Kalian selalu bertengkar tiap kali bertemu." Jiwa penasarannya bangkit begitu saja

Rin mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin ia memiliki alergi terhadap wanita cantik?" semua orang disana menyeringai.

Ia melirik jam tangan berhiaskan berlian yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan pucat itu. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke asrama. Aku belum packing barang-barang ku." Ujarnya

Ketiga lelaki itu mengangguk dan dibalas oleh Rin. Ia berlalu dari sana.

Sepeninggal Rin, mereka masuk dan menghampiri Jian yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di meja dekat jendela.

Draco menepuk pelan bahu Jian. "Jangan terlalu serius."

Jian hanya menoleh sejenak pada Draco sebelum kembali meneruskan tulisannya pada parkamen.

Blaise dan Crabe duduk di depan Jian dan Draco. Mereka mengeluarkan parkamen dan pena bulu lengkap dengan tintanya.

"Sepertinya gadis itu terlalu mengganggu mu eh?" lagi, Draco menghancurkan fokus Jian.

Lelaki dengan mata malam itu mendengus. "Urus saja urusan mu Malfoy."

Blaise menatap temannya itu. "Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi saat kau bicara padanya, kau bicara lebih banyak."

Crabe ikut nimbrung pada obrolan itu. "Ha!. Apa artinya itu?"

Draco mengeluarkan senyum mengejeknya. "Ha!. Jangan-jangan kau punya ketertarikan dengannya!."

"Benar begitu mate?" goda Blaise.

Jian berhenti menulis. "Bukan urusan kalian."

"Kau terus menyangkal tapi hati mu berkata lain~ " Blaise bersenandung pelan. Draco dan Crabe menyoraki Jian sambil tertawa. Sedangkan orang yang di soraki hanya diam saja. Pikirnya, jika ia meladeni tiga orang itu maka mereka akan lebih gencar mengoloknya. Jadi ia diam saja.

Beginilah hubungan mereka, Blaise secara perlahan mengurangi ketakutannya pada Jian. Sedangkan Jian sendiri mencoba berkomunikasi selayaknya manusia normal. Draco mempercerah suasana dengan sesekali menggoda Jian dan disambut baik oleh Crabe dan Blaise.

.

.

"Bukan begitu Granger. Ayunkan tongkat mu lebih kuat." Teriak Rin

Hermione kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya. Kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sesuai dengan instruksi yang diberikan padanya.

Setelah beberapa kali gagal, ia akhirnya berhasil mengelurkan sinar merah dari tongkatnya dan mantra yang keluar dari ujung tongkatnya menghantam kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Bagus. Tetap seperti itu."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Kali ini ia harus berhasil setelah serangan sebelumnya gagal mengenai manusia sombong itu.

"Hanya segitu Granger?. Payah sekali." Rin mencoba memprovokasi Hermione, 'Gryffindor dan jiwa beraninya' Dan saat itulah Hermione menyerang. "Diffindo"

Mantra itu melintasi bahu sebelah kirinya dan merobek lengan baju Rin dan yang mengakibatkan darah bercucuran dari sana. Untung saja ia sempat mengelak tadi. Jika tidak tubuhnya pasti sudah terberai

Hermione tegak dengan nafas berat, kedua tagannya berada di pinggang "Ha!. Terima itu. Itu karena kesombongan mu sialan."

Mereka tertawa setelahnya dan ambruk di tempat masing-masing. "aah, aku lelah sekali." Ucap Hermione

Nafas keduanya putus-putus. Mereka kemudian membungkam. Hanya bunyi nafas yang tersengal yang mengisi ruangan kosong itu

"Hei Pucat. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" sebersit rasa khawatir muncul di hati Hermione karena gadis itu diam tak bersuara

Rin menghembuskan nafasnya yang mulai teratur. "Luka kecil ini tak membunuh ku. Aku pernah mendapatkan yang lebih parah dari ini."

"Kapan?"

"Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Ketika umur ku masih sepuluh tahun."

"Siapa yang melukai mu?"

"Ayahku" ucapnya santai.

Hermione terhenyak dan bangun dari tidurannya. "Ayah mu? Yang benar saja."

"Apa yang salah dengan itu."

"Ya Tuhan. Itu ayahmu bodoh. Ayahmu."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana bisa ia memantrai anaknya sendiri."

"Ia sedang melatih ku Granger. Kau tau, aku adalah _guide_ spesial. Jadi aku harus lebih kuat di banding _guide _lainnya."

"Tapi tidak sampai melukaimu juga kan."

"Itu karena ia menyayangiku. Ia tak ingin putrinya dihajar orang lain. Jadi ia yang melakukan itu"

Hermione mendengus. "_Psycho_"

Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik itu. "Aku ingat sekali, setelah itu ibuku marah pada ayahku dan mendiamkannya sebulan penuh. Ayah uring-uringan dan menyuruhku untuk membujuk ibu agar memaafkannya."

Hermione ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dasar gila."

Rin tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian bangun dan mengambil tas yang berada di pojokan, mengeluarkan sebotol _dittany_ dan mengoleskannya perlahan di atas lukanya. Setelah itu ia membalut luka yang lumayan besar itu dengan perban.

"Kemarilah." Ucapnya pada Hermione.

Gadis itu mendekat. Rin mulai membubuhkan kembali ramuan penyembuh itu pada goresan-goresan luka Hermione.

"Selesai. Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang. ini pasti sudah lewat batas jam malam."

Hermione mengangguk. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk debu di pakaiannya.

Mereka keluar dari kelas kosong itu. Rin berdiri menghadap pintu "_Evanesco_". Seketika, pintu kelas kosong itu menghilang dan di depan mereka hanya terdapat dinding batu.

Mereka kemudian berjalan perlahan meninggalkan koridor itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya hanya diam dan membiarkan keheningan mengisi.

Saat akan berbelok kekoridor yang agak sepi, keduanya mendengar suara berbisik.

Hermione menatap Rin. "Apa itu?" bisiknya takut suaranya terdengar

"Entahlah. Sebaiknya kita dekati saja." Mereka lantas mendekat dan merapatkan tubuh kedinding batu.

Tak jauh dari mereka tampak dua bayangan orang dewasa yang tengah berdebat. Karena tidak kelihatan rupanya. Keduanya kemudian merangsek maju.

"Severus, aku tak tahu apa maksud mu." Ujar salah satu bayangan itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku." Bayangan yang lain bersuara dengan nada dingin yang mengintimidasi dan menghempaskan orang di depannya kedinding batu. Pria itu menoleh kekirinya dimana Rin dan Hermione tengah bersembunyi dan menguping.

Keduanya kemudian lari dari sana dengan secepat kilat. Setelah beberapa koridor terlewati, keduanya melambatkan lari mereka.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Rin

"Aku kenal dengan kedua suara itu. Itu suara Snape dan Profesor Quirell"

"Apa yang dilakukan mereka di koridor sepi itu?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas bukan urusan yang menyangkut romantisme"

Rin meninju pelan bahu gadis itu "Sialan"

Keduanya terkikik, membayangkan Snape menjadi Bisexsual dan menjalin hubungan dengan Professor Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam mereka.

"Menurutmu, Snape akan memilih posisi mana?"

"Menurutku Snape adalah Top dan Professor Quirell akan menjadi Bottom. Tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan keduanya bertukar posisi. Kau tahu, mereka bisa saja bosan kan?"

Kali ini bukan kikikan lagi yang terdengar melainkan tawa kencang yang mengisi lorong gelap itu, hingga membangunkan manusia-manusia yang berada dilukisan yang tengah berlayar di alam mimpi?

"Astaga, darimana pengetahuan ini berasal?"

"Kau tahu, aku mulai takut dengan mu. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya pengetahuan belaka atau kah pengetahuan yang akan kau gunakan dimasa depan"

"Sialan, aku masih dua belas tahun"

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan sama sekali"

"Oh, _shut up_. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Aku takut Snape mengejar kita."

Rin mengangguk setuju. "Walaupun sudah sangat terlambat sebenarnya, karena kita sudah membuat suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan"

Mereka kemudian berpisah pada kelokan berikutnya. Rin menuju bawah tanah, sedangkan Hermione menaiki tangga yang mengantarnya pada menara Gryffindor.

Rin sampai pada dinding pintu asramanya. ia mengetukan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan kata sandi. Dinding itu terbuka menampilkan ruang rekreasi yang lengang karena ini sudah tengah malam. Saat masuk asrama, tiba-tiba kakinya sakit. Ia memeriksa mata kakinya yang terlihat memar. "Kapan aku mendapat ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Ah, terserahlah, aku ingin tidur sekarang." ia kemudian beranjak ingin menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kelalawar sekarang sudah berevolusi menjadi manusia. Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?. Mencari makan?" suara dingin itu serasa menembus kepalanya.

Rin berjengit. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan sepasang jelaga yang tengah duduk di sofa single di depan perapian "Bukan urusan mu" ia menyipitkan mata kemudian berlalu dari sana dengan kaki pincang. Sial. Mengapa baru terasa sakit sekarang rutuknya dalam hati.

Jian menyipitkan matanya melihat gadis itu berjalan pincang. Ia tak melakukan apapun dan hanya menyatat kejadian ini dalam agendanya sendiri.

Rin mengutuk dalam hati pada orang yang baru di temuinya tadi dan pada kakinya yang berulah pada saat yang '_sangat tepat_' itu. Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan luka ini tadi. Dan dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di asrama ini anak sialan itu adalah orang terakhir yang ia inginkan untuk memergokinya. '_Ya Tuhan betapa sialnya_' pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

Stasiun Hogsmaede di penuhi kembali dengan penghuni Hogwarts yang akan kembali kerumah masing-masing. Harry, Ron serta Hermione menaiki kereta dan memilih kompartemen paling ujung dari gerbong. Mereka tengah menunggu si gadis perak itu untuk menemui mereka.

Rin terpaksa harus menerima tawaran Blaise untuk satu kompartemen dengan mereka karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk pergi ke gerbong Hermione. Karena akan aneh bagi anak yang lain bila melihat _ular_ di apit oleh para _singa_. Ia akan mencari celah agar bisa keluar menemui mereka nantinya.

Jian duduk di pojok kompartemen di sebelah Draco. Sedari tadi ia terus memandang satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka. Ia masih menaruh _syak _dihatinya karena kejadian tadi malam. Banyak pertanyaan yang mucul di kepala hitamnya. Dan tak satupun pertanyaan itu mampu ia jawab.

Rin meraasa jengah sedari tadi karena terus-terusan di pelototi oleh sepasang mata hitam itu. Ia tau setan itu terus menatapnya sejak ia masuk kompartemen ini. Dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan hatinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" suara Rin yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu memecah kehingan kompartemen yang diisi oleh empat orang itu, minus Crabe. Karena mereka tidak ingin terlihat seperti ikan sarden didalam kaleng

Semua pria diruangan itu menatap Rin. Dua orang diantaranya terlihat bingung sedangkan satunya lagi hanya menaikkan alisnya bertingkah polos seperti tidak mengetahui apapun

"Apa?" Jian menatap gadis itu. Matanya berkedip dua kali

Dua orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu memperhatikan keduanya bergantian, mencoba menemukan titik permasalahan.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh. Kau tau apa maksud ku, Sialan"

"Apa?" bocah itu masih kukuh dengan aktingnya

Rin kehilangan kesabaran, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menendang mata kaki bocah itu yang menimbulkan bunyi krak yang menyayat sendi. Blaise dan Draco yang menjadi penonton sedari tadi mengernyit ngilu, sedangkan yang punya diri mengaduh sepenuh hati.

Jian mengangkat kakinya memeriksa kerusakan yang terjadi ia menurunkan kaus kakinya dan mendapati pergelangan kakinya biru. Ia baru saja akan memberikan sumpah serapah terbaiknya saat ia mendapati tempat yang tadinya diduduki gadis itu kosong melompong "Kemana sialan itu pergi?!"

"Mana kami tahu dude, ia pergi begitu saja"

Jian menggeram kesal. "Sialan" ia mengelus bagian memar itu dengan hati-hati. Kemudian mengambil tongkatnya dan mendaraskan mantra penyembuh

Dua pasang mata disana hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah laku teman mereka yang dirasa agak lain dari biasanya.

Rin dengan langkah agak terbirit meninggalkan kompartemen celaka itu. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang takut jika anak setan itu mengikutinya.

"_Kau dimana Granger?"_

"_Ah. Kukira siapa. Kau menganggetkan bodoh."_

"_Sudahlah. Katakan saja lokasi mu."_

"_Kompartemen waktu pertama kali bertemu."_

Rin tidak menyahut lagi begitu pula Hermione. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Takut jika ada mata yang memergokinya pergi ke perkumpulan para singa.

Pintu kompartemen di geser. Seorang anak perempuan dengan paras yang terlalu cantik masuk dan mengunci pintu itu. Ia melafalkan muffliato dan mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Nanti jika sudah sampai King Cross, turunlah dan keluar dari stasiun. Dibagian depan stasiun ada sebuah pohon apel. Aku akan menunggu di sana."

Tiga kepala berbeda warna itu menganggukan kepalanya paham. Dipaksa paham sebenarnya.

Gadis itu bergerak menuju pintu "Aku akan kembali. Jika terlalu lama disini, si sialan itu akan curiga." Ia melepaskan mantranya dan dengan langkah terburu-buru keluar dari sana.

"Seperti di kejar hantu saja." Ron mendengus, masih kurang setuju degan ide mereka menghabiskan liburan natal di sarang ular

Hermione kembali membuka bukunya. "Percayalah Ron, orang itu lebih mengerikan dari hantu"

Harry mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Hermione?"

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Harry. "Kau tak tahu?. Anak lelaki dengan mata hitam dan kulit pucat seperti mayat. Hanya ada satu orang seperti itu di Hogwarts.

"Aku tahu anak itu. Dia benar-benar-" Ron tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia bergidik membayangkan orang yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu anak mana yang kalian maksud." Ujar Harry makin bingung

"Lebih baik begitu Harry."

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga tidak terasa, mereka sudah di King Cross. Ketiganya turun menyeret koper masing-masing. Hermione memimpin jalan. Mereka menyusuri stasiun itu yang penuh sesak dengan murid Hogwarts. Mereka keluar dari peron 9 ¾ dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat yang menjadi titik pertemuan.

Tak ada siapapun dibawah pohon apel itu. Walau begitu mereka tetap berjalan kesana dan menunggu di bawahnya. Lima menit menunggu, Ron sudah mendengus lebih dari dua puluh kali, Hermione sudah akan menyemburnya jika saja tidak ada limousine mewah yang berhenti di depan ketiganya. Hermione mengerutkan keningnya bingung tidak jadi meledak.

Gadis yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu keluar dari sedan itu. "Tunggu apa lagi?. Ayo masuk." Titahnya

Ketiganya menurut dan masuk. "Untuk ukuran keluarga tua, selera kalian bagus juga." Hermione mengomentari kendaraan yang membawa mereka itu

Rin menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Hanya karena kami keluarga penyihir tak membuat kami menjadi kuno. Lagi pula ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang sebatang sapu yang akan membuat tatanan mu berantakan."

Harry menyeringai menyetujui ucapan Rin.

Mobil mewah itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan King Cross di belakang mereka dan mengantarkan mereka ke bandara London.

Hermione menatap bingung pada Guidenya itu. "Kenapa kita kesini?."

Ron menatap bingung sekaligus kagum pada benda bersayap yang sedang mengudara. "Itu apa?. Bagaimana itu terbang tanpa jatuh?. Apa Muggle sekarang mulai belajar sihir?" jarinya teracung menunjuk pesawat yang baru lepas landas.

Harry terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Ron yang seperti anak kecil. "Itu adalah pesawat, Ron. Pesawat terbang menggunakan mesin. Dan, kau mungkin lupa, muggle tidak bisa sihir" Harry menjelaskan kemudian tertawa lagi karena melihat tampang konyol Ron.

Hermione yang hanya memperhatikan sedari kedua lelaki muda itu ikut tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Rin hanya memutar matanya. "Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Mengingat selama ini kau hanya mendekam di dunia sihir yang kuno itu."

Harry dan Hermione kembali tertawa. "Kau sudah memesan tiket kan?. Sebaiknya kita langsung kepesawat sekarang. Aku ingin tidur." Hermione mengeratkan pegangannya pada jubah yang sudah di lepas. Karena akan tampak aneh di mata Muggle.

Rin mengangguk setuju. "Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya kalian berganti pakaian. Kalian tidak mungkin memakai ini sampai ke Jepang kan. pakai ini." Tangan pucat itu mengulurkan tiga buah tas kertas.

Ron mengambil tas itu. "Dimana kita akan berganti?"

Mata dengan warna abu itu kembali memutar. "Tentu saja di toilet Weasley. Kita tidak mungkin berganti disini. Orang akan mengira kau orang gila."

Ron mendengus dan mengerutkan hidungnya.

Hermione dan Rin pergi ke Toilet wanita.

"Apa tak masalah jika kami ikut pulang ketempat mu?"

"Apa maksud mu bodoh?. Tidak ada masalah dengan itu kupikir."

"Kau sudah bicara pada orang tua mu?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Jangan kaget, bila tiba disana, kau akan di perlakukan layaknya tuan putri. Ibu ku sangat bersemangat mendengar aku akan mengajak mu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kupikir semangatnya itu terlalu berlebihan. Putrinya itu aku bukan kau."

Hermione terkekeh. "Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan ibumu."

Keluhan terdengar dari ruang sebelah.

"Come on Girl. Kita akan bertemu ibu mu kan. Mengapa kau terlihat tidak senang begitu."

"Kubilang ini terlebih dahulu pada mu Granger. Jangan kaget jika disana kau akan diperlakukan seperti tuan putri."

"Aah. Seumur-umur aku belum pernah di perlakukan seperti itu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan?."

"Menyenangkan apanya."

"Ah, setelah dipikir-pikir kau jarang sekali bercerita tentang kehidupan mu sebelum masuk Hogwarts. Ayo ceritakan bagaimana kehidupan sebagai Putri utama keluarga Fujiwara yang tersohor?" Hermione mendorong pintu toilet dan melangkah keluar.

Rin mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Kalau kau mau tahu, itu sangat-sangat berat. Bukan karena tanggung jawab ku sebagai penerus klan, tetapi lebih karena 12 belas tetua yang sangat menyebalkan."

Hermione memandang dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa menyebalkan."

"Yah, karena mereka sangat cerewet, kolot, egois, borjuis, dan segala tingkah congkak mereka. Auh mengingat itu aku jadi tidak bersemangat pulang kerumah."

"Kalau begitu masa kecil pasti tidak lebih baik dari ku. Setidaknya tidak ada yang nenek-nenek keriput yang mengatur kehidupan mu."

"Bersyukurlah menjadi orang bebas Granger."

Mereka tiba di tempat semula. "Kupikir hanya mengganti baju saja tidak membutuhkan waktu selama itu kan?" rungut Ron dengan wajah masam.

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke rumah ku. _Welcome to Japan!_"

Semuanya tersenyum dan masuk mobil dan meninggalkan bandara Internasional Jepang di belakang.

.

.

Angin sejuk terasa mengenai kulit. Di depan mereka terhampar perumahan tradisional Jepang. Keempatnya keluar dan melalui jalanan setapak yang tertata cantik menuju sebuah pintu utama. Terlihat disana beberapa orang telah menanti.

"_Tadaima_!" Rin berseru girang dan melompat kepelukan ibunya.

"Aah, Rin-_chan_. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku memelukmu?."

"_Kaa-san_. Ini baru satu semester. Jangan berlebihan begitu." Gadis itu beralih pada ayah nya.

"_Tou-sama_ aku pulang." Ia menundukkan kepalanya membuat surai putihnya juga ikut berjatuhan.

Pria paruh baya mengangguk membalas salam sang anak. Ia menepuk pundak Rin "Bawa tamu mu masuk."

"_Hai, Tou-sama_." Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada manusia yang tampak asing dengan suasana itu "Hey, ayo masuk."

"_Ara_. Kalian pasti teman-teman yang di ceritakan Rin-chan. Selamat datang di rumah kami. Maaf disini agak dingin. Ayo masuk. _Baa-san_ sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Kalian pasti lapar bukan. Ayo-ayo" wanita cantik yang terlihat sekali bukan keturunan asia itu mendorong ketiganya masuk.

"Ah, ku perkenalkan pada kalian. Ini adalah Ron Weasley. Ini, The Famous Harry Potter dan yang ini Hermione Granger."

"Hey nak, ketenaran mu itu bukan main-main. Seluruh dunia sihir membicarakan mu. '_Si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup_' apa tak ada yang memanggil mu begitu di Hogwarts?"

Harry tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan wanita di sebelehnya. "Mm, beberapa kali kudengar. Jika boleh jujur aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan ketenaran itu Bi. Setiap mata memandang mu kemanapun kau pergi. Itu sangat-sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Yah. Aku mengerti perasaan mu. Karena sewaktu muda dulu aku juga begitu."

"Maksud nya bibi juga pernah mengalahkan Voldemort?" celetuk Ron.

"_Come on _Weasley. Pikiran bodoh dari mana itu."

"Siapa yang tahu kan?"

"Itu terdengar sangat mustahil Ron. Dimana otak mu kau taruh?"

Ron memutar matanya mendengar omelan dua gadis itu.

"Tepatnya bukan seperti itu sayang. Aku populer karena kecantikan ku. Kau tahu, saat muda dulu aku seperti _veela_."

"Aku percaya pada mu Bi. Sampai sekarang pun kecantikan mu tak memudar." Hermione memberi dua jempolnya pada Ibu Rin.

"Hoho. Aku semakin menyukai mu nak. Rupanya kau bisa sekali menilai orang."

"Itu bukan apa-apa Bi."

"Silahkan pilih salah satu. Barang kalian akan di letakkan di sana." Fujiwara no Fuhito menunjuk memandu tour singkat mereka.

Harry menatap pria itu dari balik kacamatanya. "_Thanks Sir._"

"Baiklah kalian pasti sangat lelah bukan. Beristirahatlah. Makan malam kalian akan di antarkan oleh pelayan. Jadi kalian tak perlu repot-repot untuk ke meja makan."

Dua orang dewasa itu segera beranjak dan meninggalkan keempat anak-anak itu dalam keheningan.

"Kamar ku ada di koridor barat, pintu hitam. Jika butuh sesuatu panggil saja." Rin memecah keheningan.

Harry mengangguk sopan, sedangkan Ronald mendengus membuang wajahnya.

"Dengar Weasley. Aku membawa mu kemari bukan karena aku ingin. Tetapi karena _Terpaksa, _ingat itu _Terpaksa. _Meski demikian aku akan bersikap selayaknya tuan rumah yang baik, dan sudah sewajarnya kau berlaku seperti yang seharusnya." Wajahnya berkerut penuh dengan kekesalan

"Seperti aku peduli saja"

"Ronald. Bersikaplah dewasa. Astaga, apasih yang kau pikirkan" Hermione sudah mulai terpancing lagi

"Ah, tidak lagi" Harry mengurut wajahnya. Bosan dengan situasi yang selalu mereka hadapi ini

"Otak ku tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya jika ada ular disekitarku"

Baru saja Rin akan menyahut, Hermione sudah menyembur murka dengan bocah merah itu. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil Ron. Patriotisme mu tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali disini"

"Oh, ayolah Hermione. Aku bersikap sebagaimana mestinya bocah dua belas tahun"

"Kau!" Jari tunjuk Hermione mengacung lurus pada hidung yang berbintik itu

Bocah Weasley itu mendengus. Tangannya menepis jari itu, lalu mengistirahatkannya di pinggang. Bertingkah bossy "Kau tahu, sikap mu itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kau pasti menyadarinya bukan?. Karena kau punya '_Otak yang besar_'. Ha!"

Harry tertawa geli melihat perdebatan keduanya yang seperti tiada ujung itu.

Rin memutar mata bosan karena sepanjang hari melihat adegan tak berguna yang menyakiti mata itu. "_Come on Guys_. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat. Kalian hanya membuang waktu. Daripada mengoceh tidak berguna seperti ini, alangkah lebih baiknya kalau kalian pergi tidur saja. Tidakkah kalian lelah?. Dan Hermione, bukankah kau perlu mengistirahatkan '_otak besar mu itu_'. Aku yakin kau sudah terlalu banyak menggunakannya seharian ini."

Ron mengangguk setuju. "Yah, kupikir itu yang terbaik. Dan Hermione istirahatlah yang cukup. Pasti tidak mudah karena harus membawa-bawa otak mu yang besar itu kan." Sebelum umpatan lain keluar, Ron telah menyeret kopernya dan masuk ke kamar yang berada di depan nya saat itu, melarikan diri.

Wajah Hermione tampak merah seperti cabai. Hidungnya kembang kempis karena menahan amarah yang menggelegak di dalam kepalanya.

Harry kembali tergelak menyaksikan opera cuma-cuma itu. "Baiklah selamat malam Fujiwara" jeda sesaat, ia mengalihkan netra nya ke arah Hermione. "Dan _'Otak Besar' '_"

.

.

Srak

Srak

Srak

"Percayalah!. Ini pekerjaan yang mustahil. Ini seperti mencari jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami." Ron berseru membelah keheningan yang terjadi.

Dua orang gadis yang tak jauh dari sana hanya memutar mata.

Harry kembali membalik lembar berikutnya. "Dan akan lebih mustahil lagi jika kau tidak turut serta mencarinya Ron."

"Oh, _Come On_. Lihatlah tempat ini. Semuanya terisi oleh buku. Jumlahnya bahkan lebih banyak dari galleon yang ada di brankas keluarga ku. Aku tahu, sejak awal pekerjaan ini sia-sia." Weasley muda itu bersungut sembari melihat sekelilingnya

Mereka tertawa karena ucapan Ron barusan.

Rin mengangguk. "Ya. Aku percaya bahwa jumlah buku di sini lebih banyak dari uang yang dimiliki keluarga mu."

Harry tertawa geli.

"Berhenti mengeluh Ron. Kau mau menambah gelar baru di belakang nama mu?. '_Ronald si Perutuk_'. Ah, itu terdengar sangat bagus. Bukan begitu Harry?"

Yang ditanya hanya menjawab seadanya. "Ya, itu sangat cocok. Nama melambangkan diri mu yang sebenarnya."

Kedua gadis itu terkekeh.

Wajah bocah lelaki itu menjadi semerah surainya. Ia meletakkan kembali buku di tangannya dengan kasar. Matanya nyalang menatap ketiga manusia di ruangan itu. Ia pergi menjauh dari ketiga temannya itu sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki.

"Ron, kau seperti anak gadis yang merajuk." Ujar Harry geli.

Mereka kembali tergelak. Sedangkan Ron hanya merengut masam di pojokan.

Srak

Srak

Srak

Hazel itu membulat saat ia tak sengaja menemukan deretan kalimat yang terdapat di dalam buku tua.

_**One Hundred War**_

'_Perang terjadi di mana-mana. Seluruh dataran __**Plantagenet**__ di liputi awan mendung. Tangis penderitaan terdengar di seluruh sudut desa. Banyak keluarga kehilangan anggota keluarga. Ayah yang dipaksa untuk berperang, anak-anak gadis di bawa untuk menjadi penghibur bagi para tentara di medan perang guna membangkitkan semangat. Banyak wilayah sudah tunduk oleh Valois. Hal ini sedikit banyak berdampak pada dunia sihir saat itu. Walaupun para penyihir tidak terlibat kedalam peperangan, tapi suasana mencekam yang terjadi di medan perang terbawa hingga ke dunia sihir. Saat itu, uluran tangan Tuhan datang lewat sekelompok penyihir yang merasa terusik karena perang yang terjadi secara berkelanjutan. Mereka datang kemedan perang dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan jubah hitam panjang hingga ke mata kaki. Mereka bergerak di balik bayangan dan mengahancurkan musuh yang di perintahkan. Orang-orang ini menyebar ke seluruh dataran __**Plantagenet**__. Berkat bantuan dari mereka, perang dimenangkan. Musuh menyerah dan mundur kepedalaman. Dan beberapa wilayah di kuasai oleh Wangsa __**Plantagenet**_

_Waktu berlalu. Luka perang perlahan pulih dan kerajaan mendapat kemakmurannya kembali. Mereka yang berada di balik bayangan muncul dan di beri penghargaan yang sebesar-besarnya. Diberi gelar bangsawan dan di beri wilayah masing-masing yang langsung di bawahi oleh Raja yang mereka bela. Berikut adalah daftar keluarga Penyihir Bangsawan di Eropa :_

_Albert Leopold Duke of Hasselt_

_Beatrix Armgard Duchess of Shetland_

_Eugene Emmanuel Duke of Leinster_

_George Constantine Duke of Brecqhou_

_Ferdinand Alfonso Duke of Arion_

_Friedrich Wilhelm Duke of Bruges_

_Renèe Fenley Duchess of Rouen_

_Simeon Greau Duke of Longford_

_Sverre Sigurdsson Duke of Ulster_

_Umberto Arnolf Duke of Munster_

_Vivian Charlotte Duchess of Merseille_

_Joseph Langgrage Duke of Sutherland_

Hazel itu menyipit saat melihat nama terakhir yang tertera di lembar lapuk itu. Duke of Sutherland. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah asing yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Pria itu tampan, usianya sekitar pertengahan dua puluh. Hidungnya mancung dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi. Dagunya terangkat sempurna. Dalam gambar bergerak itu, tatapannya terasa penuh dengan kharisma. Tidak ada senyum sama sekali. Dengan melihatnya saja, Hermione merasakan kesombongan bergejolak di paras tampan itu. Berbekal rasa penasaran, gadis itu membalik lembaran buku itu pada halaman yang menjelaskan tentang si pahlawan.

_**Joseph Langgrage Duke Of Sutherland**_

_Lahir pada tahun 1428 dari pasangan penyihir Magnus Langgrage dan Sabrina Riegel. Joseph Langgrage merupakan lulusan dari sekolah sihir ternama Inggris, Hogwarts._

_Ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang di perebutkan oleh para wanita. Selain memiliki wajah rupawan, ia juga memiliki kemampuan sihir yang menakjubkan dan otak yang cemerlang._

_Saat tahun ketujuhnya berakhir, Joseph di tarik menjadi salah satu staff di kementerian sihir dengan jabatan yang bergengsi._

_Pada umur ke dua puluh lima, ia bersama-sama dengan teman seperjuangannya Charlotte Cathrine untuk pergi ke dunia muggle dan menjadi pahlawan yang menghentikan perang di sana._

_Mereka di anugerahi oleh Henry VI gelar Duke dan memberikan sepetak wilayah hasil rampasan perang. _

_Joseph meninggalkan dunia sihir dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di Sutherland. Ia juga membawa serta kedua orang tuanya untuk tinggal di sana. dua tahun setelah perang usai ia dikabarkan telah menikahi Sabrina Riegel, junironya sewaktu di Hogwarts. Pernikahan mereka di buahi oleh sepasang anak lelaki dan perempuan. Anak pertama yaitu Rudolph Langgrage dan Ophelia Langgrage. _

_Saat berumur sebelas tahun, Ophelia Langgrage pergi ke Hogwarts untuk memulai pendidikannya disana. Tidak seperti sang adik Rudolph memilih untuk sekolah di Durmstrang dan meninggalkan Inggris._

_Saat kedua anaknya sudah dewasa, Joseph menjodohkan anak keduanya Ophelia Langgrage dengan salah satu kerabatnya._

Hermione membalik lembar selanjutnya, tapi ia tak menemukan lanjutan halaman itu. Ia kembali pada lembar sebelumnya dan melihat nomor halaman dan benar saja, halaman selanjutnya tidak sesuai dengan nomor yang seharusnya.

Ia mencari lembar perlembar di buku itu. Tapi penjelasan mengenai keluarga Langgrage tak di temukannya lagi.

Gadis itu menghampiri sang tuan rumah dengan buku ditangan. Ia berbisik pelan pada gadis yang tengah di telan oleh buku itu. "Hey, Apa kau tahu buku ini?" tangannya menunjukan buku bersampul hitam dengan warna usang itu.

Gadis salju itu menolehkan atensinya pada permata hazel itu dan berangsur ke buku yang di tunjukkan padanya. Ia membaca judul buku yang tersemat dengan besar di bagian cover.

Surai putih itu mengangguk. Dahinya tampak mengernyit. "Ya. Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

Hazel itu melebar semangat. "Apa buku ini punya seri lain?"

"Setahuku tidak. Ini merupakan buku satu-satunya. Tak ada seri lain. Ada apa?" kernyitan masih menghias di dahi kecilnya

Bahu Hermione merosot pelan. "Tidak. Hanya saja, selama sebelas tahun aku hidup baru kali ini aku merasakan ketertarikan terhadap orang asing."

"Hah?" Rin menatap bingung pada gadis di depannya.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Maksud ku, itu seperti kau tiba-tiba merasa hal lain saat kau melihat orang yang tak di kenal."

"Kau mau bilang apa sebenarnya. Dan perasaan seperti apa?"

"Kau tahu, seperti aku sudah mengenalnya untuk waktu yang lama. Perasaan seperti … entahlah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Dan siapa gerangan yang membuat mu merasakan hal aneh ini?"

"Pria ini." Hermione dengan cepat membuka buku dan menunjukan wajah si Sutherland.

"Kau tertarik pada pria tua Hermione?. Tipe mu seperti itu?" ia memandangi wajah gadis di depannya.

"Kau tahu benar bukan tertarik yang seperti itu maksud ku."

"Ya. Ya. Aku mengerti. Dia sudah mati berabad abad lalu Hermione. Untuk apa mencarinya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ia pasti punya keluarga bukan?."

"Tentu saja."

Hermione memandangi potret tua itu.

Rin menatap gadis itu lagi. Ia menyeringai "Ingin kesana?. Sutherland."

**24 Mei 2018**

**Kamis**


	3. Hope & Fate 2 - Aku Adalah

**Hope & Fate**

All of character © J.K. Rowling

AR

** Aku Adalah…**

* * *

"_Aku tahu. Tapi ia pasti punya keluarga bukan?."_

"_Tentu saja." _

_Hermione memandangi potret tua itu._

_Rin menatap gadis disebelahnya. Ia menyeringai "Ingin kesana?. Sutherland."_

.

Mata coklat itu kembali melebar. "Bisakah?." Ujarnya pelan

"Bisa saja. Kau tahu, kau punya Guide yang tahu segalanya seperti diriku. Tak ada tempat yang tak bisa ku temukan."Gadis salju itu menyeringai sombong.

"Benarkah?"Wajah Hermione berbinar senang.

"Jadi kau ingin kesana?"

Kepala coklat itu mengangguk cepat.

"Okey. Tapi, sebelum kita ke Sutherland. kita harus menemukan keterangan tentang Batu Bertuah terlebih dahulu."

"Tak masalah. Serahkan itu padaku." Hermione dengan segera menghilang di telan oleh rak-rak buku yang tinggi menjulang.

Beberapa jam terlewati. Di luar sudah berganti malam. Dan mereka masih berada di pos masing-masing dengan tumpukan buku berdebu yang menghalangi pandangan.

"Sudah kukatakan ini hanya membuang tenaga." Ron berseru memecah keheningan. Ia melempar buku tak berdosa itu ke meja

"Jangan melampiaskan kekesalan mu pada buku tak bersalah itu Ron." Ujar Harry dari balik bukunya.

Rin melihat pergelangan tangannya. "Kurasa sudah cukup hari ini. Kita lanjutkan besok saja." Ujarnya memandang kedua bocah lelaki itu.

Harry mengangguk setuju. Ia menutup buku ditangannya dan meletakkan kembali buku itu di tempat semula.

Mereka bersiap untuk kembali saat Hermione tak juga muncul. Ketiganya berkeliling mencari Hermione dan menemukan gadis itu tengah tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku-buku berdebu.

"Jika kau terus seperti itu, lama-lama bau mu akan berubah menjadi bau buku lapuk Mione."

Hermione tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Hermione, ini sudah malam. Kita lanjutkan besok saja okey?." Harry menatap gadis di depannya.

"Kalian pergilah. Aku akan tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Aku bertaruh dengan segala galleon yang aku punya, bahwa 'beberapa saat' yang kau maksud itu mungkin besok malam Mione."

Hermione mendelik garang. "Apa masalah mu Weasley?"

"Masalahku tentu saja sikap keras kepala mu itu."

"Aku tidak memaksa mu untuk tinggal disini Ron. Aku menyuruh mu untuk tinggalkan aku disini sendiri saja, jika otak mu itu kurang paham maksud ku."

"Kau anggap aku tak berotak?." Mata biru itu melotot seperti ingin keluar.

Hermione bersedekap di depan dada. "Ha. Jika kau paham maksud ku."

Wajah Ron sudah semerah rambutnya. "Mungkin kau tak tahu ini, tapi aku akan menyampaikannya demi kebaikan mu. Kau itu sangat menyebalkan. Berkeliaran kesana kemari dengan sikap Bossy mu dan memerintah orang seenak mu. Dan menganggap tak ada otak yang berisi selain otak mu." Sembur Ron

Harry memijit pelipisnya lelah.

Rin menatap keduanya. "Sudah?. Jika sudah selesai ayo segera kembali. Aku tak ingin telat makan malam dan mendapat _'pujian'_ dari para tua Bangka itu."

Keduanya masih menatap dengan sengit. Tak mengindahkan sama sekali ucapan Rin barusan. Gadis itu menatap bosan keduanya.

"Granger. Jika kau terus seperti ini, dapat kupastikan aku tidak akan bisa menepati janjiku karena kau akan tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang mu esoknya. Dan Weasley, kau mungkin akan melewatkan makan malam mu."

Keduanya serempak menoleh kearah si gadis salju. Mereka dengan berat hati mengikuti langkah Harry dan Rin.

Mereka menyusuri koridor sayap timur dengan hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk sekedar bergumam memecah sepi.

"Kalian makan saja di sini. Peri rumah sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian." Rin menunjuk pintu ruangan di samping kanan mereka.

Harry menatap gadis itu. "Lalu kau akan makan dimana?" ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku akan makan bersama keluarga inti dan para tetua. Maaf tak bisa menemani kalian. Jika aku tak muncul di sana, bisa dipastikan seminggu berikutnya aku akan jadi bahan pembicaraan para bangkotan itu."

Ketiganya menatap prihatin. "Untung aku bukan pewaris klan." Ron berceletuk

Rin dan Harry terkikik pelan. "Aku bertaruh kau mungkin kembali lagi ke perut ibu mu." Balas Harry

Keempatnya tergelak. Sebentar saja, mereka sudah lupa dengan adu urat sebelumnya.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Besok aku akan menjemput kalian kemari." Gadis itu melenggang pergi dengan langkah tergesa.

Harry masih menatap punggung gadis itu hingga menghilang di belokan. "Hidupnya pasti sangat berat." Ujarnya sambil masuk mengikuti Ron.

"Hidupmu tidak lebih ringan Harry" Hermione membalas gumaman yang sampai pada telinganya itu

Keduanya tersenyum geli sementara Ron sudah duduk bersila di depan meja panjang yang di penuhi oleh makanan. Liurnya bahkan hampir menetes.

Hermione yang mengambil tempat berseberangan dengan Ron langsung berkernyit jijik, "Liur mu Ronald. Jangan sampai mengenai makanan. Itu menjijikan"

Harry duduk di sebelah Hermione dan mengambil piring. "Kau seperti Fluffy _Mate._"

Ron tak memperdulikan kedua ocehan temannya. Ia sudah mengambil seporsi sup miso dan langsung menjejalkannya kedalam mulut.

"Kau seperti tidak makan satu tahun Ron" Harry kembali berkomentar

"Whoah!. Iwni swangat ewnak." Ia kembali menyuap sesendok penuh sup miso kemulutnya

"Makan pelan-pelan Ron. Mereka tidak akan lari." Hermione kembali memberi wejangan pada sahabat merahnya itu.

Mereka kemudian terdiam menikmati makanan masing-masing.

Ron menenggak segelas ocha dingin. Sendawa keluar dari mulutnya dengan kerasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak percaya kita akan sedekat ini dengan seorang ular."

Harry menatap sahabat merahnya itu. "Kupikir ucapan itu sudah sangat terlambat Ron. Lihatlah kau sudah menghabiskan separuh makan malam ini. Kau tahu, bisa saja itu beracun kan?" ujar Harry dengan santainya.

Si merah melotot. "Itu tidak benar kan?." Matanya menatap sayang pada sepiring telur gulung isi daging di depannya.

Hermione berdecak melihat teman tololnya itu. "Ku jamin itu tidak ada racunnya sama sekali Ron. Makanlah, dan lap liur sialan mu itu. Kau menjijikan."

Harry tergelak. "Hermione, sudah berapa kali kau mengulang menjijikan hari ini" Ia menyuap teriyaki salmon ke mulutnya.

"Seratus kalipun rasanya tidak cukup jika kau punya teman sepertinya" matanya memutar malas

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hermione sudah kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku tua di perpustakaan keluarga Fujiwara. Ia duduk bersimpuh dilantai dengan tumpukan buku mengelilingi.

Telinganya menangkap bunyi berisik berasal dari pintu depan. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendapati dua temannya mengoceh, "Astaga, Hermione. Kami tahu kau sangat mencintai buku dan sangat ingin menemukan Batu Bertuah dengan segera. Tapi bisakah kau memberitahu kami sebelumnya jika kau ingin pergi."

"Kami berkeliling mencari mu sejak tadi."

Gadis _brunette_ itu mendongak. "_I'm sorry_. Tapi aku sangat ingin ini segera selesai. Dan ada tempat yang harus segera kukunjungi"

"Tempat?. Kemana?" Harry duduk di depan tumpukan buku Hermione dan mengambil salah satunya. Ron mengikuti jejaknya dengan terpaksa

"Aku tak tahu pasti."Gadis itu berkata dengan nada mengambang.

Dahi dengan tanda petir itu mengernyit. "Kau ingin mendatangi tempat yang tidak kau ketahui. Itu lucu, Mione."

"Aku belum pernah datang kesana. Dan aku juga tak tahu tempat itu seperti apa. Karena itu lah kubilang aku tak tahu tempat itu."

"Jika kau belum pernah kesana, lalu bagaimana kau akan pergi?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku akan pergi bersama Rin. Jadi dia yang akan mengurus semuanya."

"Ular itu?. Dia pernah kesana?" celetuk Ron yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan

"Tidak"

Kedua bocah lelaki itu menatap teman wanitanya aneh. "Lalu bagaimana dia akan membawa mu kesana?" ujar Ron lagi

"Aku tak tahu Ron."

"Ngomong-ngomong tempat apa itu?" Harry kembali bertanya

"Itu adalah sebuah manor."

"Manor?"

"Ya. Ron"

"Dan manor siapakah ini?"

"Kau mungkin pernah mendengar namanya Harry karena manor ini terletak di dunia muggle. Sutherland Manor"

Mata hijau itu melotot. "Sutherland?. Aku memang pernah membaca nya beberapa kali di buku-buku sejarah. Tapi benarkah Sutheland itu yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

Hermione menatap bundar hijau di depannya. "Aku tak tahu tentang Sutherland yang lain, tapi Sutherland yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah seorang Duke, Joseph Langgrage tuan tanah dari Sutherland Manor yang terletak di pinggiran Inggris"

Ron menatap bergantian kedua temannya. "Maaf menyela. Tapi aku tak tahu sama sekali siapa Sutherland yang kalian bicarakan."

Harry beralih pada teman merah nya itu. "Begini Ron. Sutherland ini adalah nama sebuah wilayah di bagian barat Inggris. Daerah itu di pimpin oleh seorang bangsawan ternama dan ia menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan King Arthur"

"Arthur?. Ayah ku tidak pernah menjadi raja di dunia muggle Harry." Sela Ron polos

Hermione memutar matanya. "Tentu saja bukan Arthur Weasley Ron. 'King Arthur'. Raja Inggris yang hidup pada abad 17."

Si kepala merah mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu?"

"Si Sutherland ini adalah orang yang sangat hebat Ron. Ia menjadi pahlawan yang mengakhiri perang panjang di Jaman dulu."

"Wuah. Lalu kita akan kesana."

Harry mengangguk. "Ya."

"Tunggu sebentar. Kalian akan pergi dengan ku?" kedua hazel itu bergerak menatap keduanya.

Mata Ron sudah berbinar senang. "Tentu saja Mione. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seorang raja."

Harry meringis. "Ron. Kita akan ke Sutherland. bukan ke tempat King Arthur."

Binar senang tidak meninggalkan wajah Ron. "Itu sama saja Harry"

Hermione menatap keduanya. Keduanya balas menatap dengan mata anak anjing terbaik yang mereka punya. Hermione menghela nafasnya berat "Baiklah, jika kalian sangat ingin ikut. Tapi masalahnya, Rin tidak akan membawa ku ke sana jika kita tidak menemukan satupun buku yang berisi tentang Batu Bertuah." Ujar Hermione lemah

Ron melotot ngeri. "Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang Hermione. Astaga, tahu begitu aku akan mencarinya sejak kemarin."

Hazel itu menatap si merah garang. "Sejak kemarin?. Jadi dari kemarin kau sama sekali tidak mencari?"

_Young _Weasley itu hanya tertunduk. Tak berani menatap _singa betina yang tengah mengamuk._

Hermione meyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Dan kau marah-marah pada ku. Padahal kau tak membantu sama sekali. hah!. Betapa bagusnya dirimu." Suara sinis itu menembus telinga Ron.

"_Sorry,_ Mione."

Harry bergerak ketengah-tengah mereka. Ia menghentikan keduanya sebelum pertengkaran itu semakin memanas. "Ku pikir kita perlu menemukan buku _sialan_ itu terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian bertengkar dan membuang waktu yang berharga."

Mendengar ucapan Harry, Ron dengan cepat bergerak. Kabur dari Hermione sebelum gadis itu menyemprotnya lagi. Mereka memeriksa buku-buku yang bertebaran memenuhi ruangan luas itu.

Menjelang tengah hari, Rin datang dengan wajah kusut. Ia menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa di depan Harry.

Mata hijau itu menelisik. "Ada apa dengan mu?"

Bundar abu itu bergerak. "Kami kedatangan tamu."

"Dan siapakah tamu ini?"

Gadis itu mendengus kasar. "_Bajingan Sialan_"

"_Well,_ Aku belum pernah mendengar seseorang dengan nama seperti itu." Mata hijau itu berkilat geli.

Gadis perak itu melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Aku tak pernah menyangka klan kami berhubungan sangat baik dengan _si sialan_ itu."

"Dan siapakah _'sialan'_ yang kita bicarakan?" ucap Harry mulai tak sabar.

Dengusan kasar kembali terdengar. "Kau tahu ada anak aneh di Asrama ku kan?"

"Semua anak Slytherin aneh di mata ku."

Netra abu itu memutar bosan. "Bocah dengan rambut hitam dan kulit mayat itu dan jangan lupakan tingkah anehnya. Kau tahukan?. Temannya si Malfoy."

"Ah, Anak itu. Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Tadi dia datang bersama rombongannya. Mengadakan pertemuan _'keluarga'_ dengan para tua Bangka."

"Keluarga?. Kalian sedekat itu?"

Gadis itu kembali mendengus. "Aku juga terkejut dengan fakta itu. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini aku tidak tahu kalau klan kami punya hubungan aneh dengan klannya si sialan itu."

"Mungkin kau lupa" Harry menanggapi seadanya. Keduanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku menemukannya!" teriakan kencang terdengar dari arah belakang perpustakaan.

Keduanya langsung menghambur mengahampiri sumber suara. Di sana Hermione berdiri dengan buku kecil ditangannya. Di sebelahnya Ron tengah membaca deretan kalimat yang tertera di buku kecil itu.

_**Batu Bertuah merupakan salah satu benda ajaib yang pernah di ciptakan oleh seorang penyihir. Batu ini mengandung kekuatan yang tak di ketahui kegunannya. Sebagian orang mengatakan batu ini membawa keberuntungan. Dan sebagian lagi menyebut batu ini penuh dengan sihir hitam yang terkutuk. Sedangkan pemilik batu menyebut batu ini adalah batu kekuatan. "Jika jiwa mu tak cukup kuat, maka jangan pernah bermimpi untuk memiliki batu bertuah ini. Karena ini penuh dengan jebakan dan godaan. Ini hanya untuk orang yang mempunyai jiwa sekokoh karang." Begitulah yang di katakan Ignotus Peverrel.**_

_**Terlebih dengan penjelasan diatas, tak ada yang dapat memastikan bahwa batu ini benar-benar ada. Rupa batu itu hanya di dapat dari desas-desus yang beredar.**_

"Ini sampah." Ron mencerca buku malang itu.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan mu Ron. Ini hanyalah sampah. Demi Merlin, kita mencari dengan peluh dan hanya mendapati ocehan orang gila tak berguna ini." Cerocos Harry tampak kesal dengan temuan mereka.

"Setidaknya kita tahu, bahwa Ignotus Peverell pernah memiliki batu itu." Ucap Hermione lemah.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari lagi" saran Harry.

Rin menggeleng. "Tak ada lagi. Ini adalah satu-satunya. Yang lain bahkan lebih sampah dari pada ini."

Hermione membuang nafas nya kasar. "_Well,_ kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pencarian kita di Seksi terlarang kalau begitu." Hazelnya berkeliling pada yang lain

"Aku sudah mencoba kesana dan hampir ketahuan oleh Filch, dan lebih baiknya lagi aku tidak mendaptkan apa-apa" Putus Harry

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan"

"Berarti besok kita bisa bersantai." Ucap Ron senang

Hermione menatap Rin. "Bagaimana dengan janji mu?"

Seketika mata Ron kembali berbinar. "Ah. Benar!. Kita akan pergi ke Sutherland bukan?"

Rin mengernyit. Matanya meminta penjelasan pada Hermione

"Aku memberitahu mereka. Lagi pula mereka sahabat ku."

Surai perak itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, Kita akan berangkat sore natal nanti."

"Maaf menyela sebentar," semuanya menoleh pada bocah _legendaris _itu "Bagaimana kau akan pergi ke tempat yang bahkan tak pernah kau datangi sebelumnya?"

"Meremehkan ku Potter?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kau itu baru 11 tahun. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak 11 tahun?. Mantra yang kau tahu saja mungkin tidak sampai seratus buah."

"Potter, biar kukoreksi. Aku setahun lebih tua dari kalian. Dan aku adalah orang spesial yang punya kemampuan spesial juga. Jadi, walaupun umurku baru 12, aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang dewasa."

"Penjelasan mu terlalu berbelit Nona. Jelaskan secara singkat saja"

"Singkatnya, hanya tubuh ku saja yang masih bocah. Tapi kemampuan ku setara dengan anak tahun ketiga."

"Lupakan tentang umur mu. Aku tak tertarik sama sekali. bagaimana kita akan pergi besok?. Tidak mungkin dengan sapu terbangkan?. Karena jarak tempat yang akan kita datangi besok tidak hanya berbeda daerah saja. Tetapi berbeda Negara. Dan tempat itu terletak jauh di seberang lautan."

Ketiganya terdiam.

Rin menyeringai, "Well, untuk itulah gunanya orang dewasa kan?"

"Hah?"

"Liat saja besok. Sebaiknya kalian berkemas. Aku punya firasat kalau kita akan langsung berangkat ke Hogwarts dari sana"

Ketiganya masih diam, tidak paham dengan apa yang barusan di bicarakan oleh satu-satunya ular diantara mereka itu.

Masih dengan seringainya yang terpasang Rin berbalik, "Kita akan berangkat sore natal nanti. Nikmati waktu kalian sementara aku akan menyiapkan semuanya" Dengan itu ia meninggalkan mereka.

Dua hari selanjutnya Rin tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Sementara ketiga anak-anak itu menghabiskan hari dengan berkeliling kediaman itu dengan perasaan tak sabar dihati. Terlebih Hermione. Dadanya tidak berhenti berdebar semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Seingatnya dia tidak punya riwayat sakit jantung sama sekali.

.

.

_**20 Oktober 1980**_

_Kacau._

_Itu satu-satunya kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan tempat itu sekarang. Api membakar segala yang ditemuinya dan membuat tanah menghitam serta udara yang berbau gosong._

_Beberapa manusia terbaring tanpa nyawa diaspal. Berbau sama seperti udara, gosong. _

_Kaki berselimutkan sepatu bermerk itu terlihat seperti akan rubuh setiap saat. Jika saja saat itu angin berhembus, mungkin saja si empunya tubuh sudah terbang terpuput bersama angin._

_Jalannya sudah tidak lurus lagi. Ia berbelok pada salah satu halaman dan masuk kerumah itu tanpa mengetuk. Detik berikutnya, manusia itu tertelan oleh pusaran hitam yang mengantarkannya dihadapan padang bambu yang menjulang tinggi. _

_Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, kaki lemahnya melangkah masuk kedalam rumpun bambu yang kini seolah mengejeknya akan kelemahan yang terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya._

_Kaki lemas itu berhenti disebuah rumah tua tak terawat. Banyak semak belukar yang merambat disana-sini. Seolah melarang siapa saja yang berniat masuk kesana._

'_White!'_

_Tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi_

'_White!. Ini aku'_

_Dalam kedipan mata, rumah lapuk itu berganti dengan kediaman tradisional khas Jepang. Tanaman merambat yang merusak pemandangan itu beralih dengan air mancur yang berada ditengah kolam penuh dengan ikan dan teratai yang mengapung dipermukaan. Bunganya tidak terlihat sebab terlalu awal untuk mekar._

_Seorang wanita dengan surai salju sebahu melangkah keluar gerbang. Langkahnya tergesa dengan air mata berguguran diwajah putihnya._

"_Dimana William?. Ayo masuk kedalam. Kalian aman sekarang." Tangannya merengkuh pundak rapuh itu_

_Wanita itu menggeleng. Tampak menolak dengan usulan si wanita salju. "Tidak, White. Aku harus kembali. Jika mereka tidak menemukan ku, mereka akan terus mencari. Dan pengorbanan ini akan sia-sia. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Will terbaring sendirian disana."_

_Mata hitam itu mengeras. "Kau tahu ini adalah tindakan bodoh. Mereka tidak akan dapat menemukan mu disini. Kau aman. Dia aman. Tidak ada yang akan mengejar kalian lagi."_

_Kembali, surai hitam itu menggeleng lemah. "Ayolah, White. Kau tahu pasti, bukan begitu cara kerjanya. Jangan membodohi diri sendiri dengan harapan palsu."_

_Mereka bertatapan dalam diam._

"_Dengar, aku kehabisan waktu. Bawa anak ini bersama mu. Antarkan dirinya di panti asuhan Muggle. Dan pastikan tempat itu aman, jauhkan dia dari segala dunia sihir. Sampai tiba waktunya, tetap pastikan ia jauh dari dunia ini"_

_Tetes bening lolos. "Kau tahu aku bisa menjaganya. Tidak perlu menaruhnya disana."_

_Wanita itu menyerahkan bayi yang baru genap sebulan kemarin itu kepada Wanita dihadapannya. "Jangan membantah lagi White. Ini yang terbaik untuknya. Gantikan aku menjaganya, jangan buat pengorbanan kami sia-sia White."_

_Butiran air mata masih menganak di iris pekat itu. ia mengangguk, dengan berat menyetujui permintaan wanita berambut hitam._

_Wanita itu merogoh kantung mantelnya. Berikan ini padanya nanti." Tangan gemetaran itu menyerahkan sebuah tabung silinder. "Hal penting lainnya ada di Manor."_

_Surai salju terayun mengangguk._

"_Aku pergi White. Terima kasih untuk tahun-tahun menyenangkan yang lalu. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan mu. Jaga ia untuk kami" dengan itu si wanita hilang. Kembali ketanah gosong_

Rin menarik kepalanya dari pensieve yang berisi ingatan wanita malang itu. Kepalanya kini sudah tegak, meski matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang, menyesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke rentina matanya.

"Itu sebelas tahun yang lalu"

Ibunya mengangguk. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut yang memiliki warna persis dengan suaminya.

"Apa yang mengejarnya?"

"Voldemort"

"Kenapa?"

Tangannya meninggalkan rambut Rin. Beralih kepangkuannya sendiri. Matanya bersitatap dengan iris putih putrinya. "Karena Voldemort mendapat ramalan bahwa disatu waktu akan ada anak yang lahir dengan membawa berkah yang akan menyeretnya turun dari singgasana."

"Well, itu bodoh"

Kedua alis si ibu mengerut.

"Itu bodoh karena ia menelan ramalan itu bulat-bulat"

"Ya, dan ramalan bodoh itu benar terjadi. Kau bisa lihat sendirikan?. Anak itu benar-benar ada. Dan hanya menunggu waktu saja hingga Voldemort runtuh"

"Dia sudah mati. Orang mati tidak akan hidup kembali."

"Kita sedang membicarakan Pangeran Kegelapan sayang."

"Pangeran Kegelapan juga bisa mati" ujarnya keras kepala

Iris hitam itu memutar bosan. "Ayolah Sweetie,"

"Apa?"

"Demi merlin, berhentilah berdebat. Ini masih pagi. Dan ini Natal. Bisakah kita memulai pagi natal yang indah ini seperti keluarga normal lainnya? Hanya menyapa dengan saling mengucapkan Merry Christmas?" Satu-satunya pria diruangan itu menggerutu

Kedua pasang mata disana memutar bosan. "Hanya mengingatkan Dad, Kita ini bukan keluarga normal." Rin turun dari ranjang orang tuanya "Tapi karena aku anak yang baik, Merry Christmas Dad, Mum. Aku akan kembali keruangan ku"

Kedua orang tuanya menatap kepergian anak tunggalnya.

"Dia bertambah menyebalkan setiap harinya"

Istrinya tergelak. Tangannya bergerak melingkari leher suaminya dan mengecup bibir sang suami. Mereka berciuman beberapa saat, "Bukankah kau yang mengajarinya seperti itu?." ia mengecup lagi

Sang suami hanya merengut. "Aku menyesal setiap harinya melihat ia tumbuh dengan mengambil gen ku sepenuhnya" istrinya tertawa. Tangannya membelai pipi kanan sang suami

.

.

Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Rin beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mendatangi kamar ketiganya dengan koper yang digereknya sedari tadi. "Sudah siap?"

Dengan koper ditangan, Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat"

Mereka membawa koper besar itu kearah pintu samping dan keluar dari sana, lalu lanjut berjalan lagi beberapa puluh meter. Tak jauh dari mansion itu, terdapat Padang penuh bambu hijau. Mereka masuk kesana dan berjalan agak kedalam. Terlihat kolam yang lumayan besar disana, dan seorang pria nampak menunggu kedatangan keempat anak-anak itu.

"Selamat Natal Oji-san. Maaf merepotkan mu di hari natal yang dingin ini" Rin menyapa si pria dengan rambut perak di depannya.

Si pria mendengus dengan mata yang memutar bosan, "Yah, baguslah kau sadar. Cepatlah, aku ingin segera kembali bergelung dengan kasur hangat ku secepatnya. Kalian anak-anak hanya membuat orang dewasa repot." Pria yang disebut Oji-san oleh Rin itu menggerutu

"Oji-san, kau seperti Grumpy. Kau tau?, Dongeng Muggle tentang Si Putri Salju". Rin tergelak pelan melihat pamannya itu mengomel seperti orang tua

"Kau tidak berharap aku menyebut mu si Putri salju kan?, karena itu _sangat lucu_ nak. Aku bahkan tak bisa tertawa saking lucunya". Kembali dengusan terdengar dari hidungnya mengeluarkan uap hangat.

Rin tergelak kembali. "Ah, baiklah Oji-san, maafkan aku menganggu hari libur mu. Tapi kami sangat butuh bantuan orang dewasa. Dan tidak ada orang dewasa lain yang dapat dipercaya selain kau"

"Aku menyesal menjadi orang dewasa yang dapat kau percaya"

"Oji-san, kau lucu sekali"

"Ck. Cepatlah pegang kayu ini. Dan jangan dilepas jika kalian tidak ingin hilang. Kalau kalian sampai melepasnya dan hilang, aku tak akan bersusah payah untuk mencari kalian"

Mendengar ucapan pria didepannya, keempat nya langsung memegang erat kayu itu. Nampak sekali bahwa mereka sedikit takut dengan ancaman pria itu.

Detik selanjutnya, mereka terhisap oleh lorong waktu yang mengantarkan mereka ketempat tujuan.

Keempat anak-anak itu merasakan perut mereka ikut berputar dan seperti ada tangan yang mengaduk-aduk isi perut mereka.

Rin mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

Harry mendarat terduduk dengan sebelah tangan memegang perutnya

Hermione mendarat dengan kedua tangan yang berada ditanah menahan agar tidak jatuh kedepan. Ron, jatuh tengkurap dengan wajah biru dan isi perut yang keluar. Terlihat banyak sekali makanan yang dimakannya tadi malam.

Semua orang disana memalingkan wajah dari Ron. Tampak menahan gejolak isi perut mereka yang seakan ingin dikeluarkan juga saat melihat muntahan lahar Ron. "Ugh, Boy kau menjijikkan." Dengan lambaian tongkat sederhana dari paman Rin, lahar Ron hilang ditelan udara tipis

"Weasley, kau baru saja mencemari lingkungan dengan isi perut mu yang menjijikkan. Aku bahkan masih mencium baunya. Apa yang kau makan sebenarnya?. Seingat ku peri rumah kami tidak menyediakan makanan yang aneh-aneh." Rin mengomel dengan tangan menutup hidung sucinya

"Tugas ku sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali. Dan jangan minta tolong padaku lagi. Aku sibuk." Tanpa menunggu balasan, Pria yang mengantar mereka tadi menghilang. Kembali disedot oleh sepotong kayu yang mengantarkan dirinya kembali ketempat semula

Hermione mencoba berdiri dengan sudah payah dan kaki yang gemetaran. "Bukan makanan nya yang bermasalah, tapi sistem pencernaannya". Hermione mengumpat pelan

Harry masih terduduk mencoba menahan dorongan dari perutnya. "Lain kali, ingatkan aku untuk tidak berpergian dengan menggunakan *portkey."

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

"Ron, cepatlah bangun. Atau kami tinggal" Harry menendang kaki sahabat merahnya. Nihil, bocah itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dengan gerutuannya, Harry menarik tubuh bocah itu.

Dengan dipapah Harry, Ronald bangun. Wajahnya masih biru seakan ia siap muntah kapan saja.

Keempatnya meninggalkan tempat pendaratan sengsara itu dan berjalan perlahan menuju Manor indah didepannya.

Rin mengetuk pintu besar itu dengan gagang yang menggantung didepan pintu.

Pintu hitam itu membuka menampilkan seorang peri rumah dengan kain biru gelap ditubuhnya. Mata bulat besarnya memandang keempat anak-anak itu takut-takut. "Apa yang bisa Maury bantu?"

Rin maju selangkah, "Well, bisakah kau beritahukan pada tuan mu, Hermione Granger ingin bertemu"

Peri rumah itu menunduk takut. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Maury akan sampaikan pada Master"

"Pop" si peri rumah hilang dengan debu tipis mengiringi

"Menjual namaku eh?"

"Bukankah kita kemari karena urusan mu?"

"Cih"

"Kau yakin ini tempat nya?" Harry membetulkan pegangannya pada Ron yang masih sempoyongan

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini Potter. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat kalian tersesat"

Pintu kembali terbuka. Kali ini, seorang pria dua puluhan dengan setelan hitam berdiri disana. Memandangi keempat anak-anak itu dengan seksama. "Ada perlu apa dengan saya?" Ujarnya pelan, mata hazelnya menatap tajam satu persatu pada keempat manusia itu dan berhenti di Hermione

"Apakah anda Tuan Tanah disini?" Rin kembali menjadi perwakilan mereka

"Ya. Dan ada maksud apa kalian mencari saya?"

"Hanya mencari kepingan puzzle sir." Senyum sopan mengembang di wajah Rin. "Ah, perkenalkan, saya adalah Fujiwara no Seira. Dan ini adalah Harry Potter," Harry menjabat tangan si tuan rumah "Ini Ronald Weasley" Ron dengan wajah birunya mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk sekedar mengangguk sopan "Dan ini adalah Hermione Granger" Pria itu menatap tajam pada Hermione. Matanya seakan ingin membedah isi kepalanya. "Masuklah"

Mereka berada di sebuah ruang tamu yang diisi dengan barang-barang antik nan mewah. Keempatnya duduk di sofa kulit yang terlihat mahal itu

"Anda tentu mengenal beberapa orang dengan nama belakang Granger kan Sir?" Dengan senyum polos, Rin berkata tanpa dosa, memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Pria muda itu menatap masam pada si gadis salju. "Yah, aku mengenal satu dua manusia dengan nama itu. Tapi, itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kalian mendatangiku di hari Natal ini."

Kembali, dengan senyum polosnya "Tentu saja sir. Anda pasti mengenal Jean Granger dan William Granger. Dan anak ini adalah satu-satunya keturunan mereka."

Kedua pasang hazel disana membola. Tajam menatap pada penyihir muda itu. "Apa maksud mu?" Rin mendapati teriakan di sebelah telinganya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan penuh amarah di kanannya itu.

Ia tersenyum kembali "Sekarang anda pasti mengerti maksud kedatangan kami kemari"

Si pria menutup matanya. Mengingat masa lalu. Keningnya berkerut, jelas sekali ia membuat otak pintarnya bekerja. "Tapi, Aunty meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu beserta suami dan anaknya"

"Yah, kematian mereka memang sangat disayangkan, tapi mereka berhasil menyelamatkan anaknya"

"Jangan membual nak, aku memastikan nya sendiri kalau mereka semua mati dirumah kecil mereka di Hawkshead."

"Ayolah Sir, jangan membuat dirimu bodoh. Kau tau sendiri kan mereka tidak mungkin rela mati konyol seperti itu tanpa menghasilkan apapun"

"Jadi itu adalah pengalihan"

"Yes. Ibuku bilang, Jean Granger mendatangi tempatnya ditengah malam buta dengan membawa bayi yang terbungkus kain. Ia meminta ibuku untuk mengantar anak malang itu ke panti asuhan Muggle. Jauh dari Hawkshead. Ia kembali ke Hawkshead dan boom, kejadian naas itu terjadi"

Hermione terus-terusan terkejut dalam satu jam ini. Matanya masih memberikan pelototan terbaiknya pada guide _sialan _nya itu. Ia menahan amarahnya semenjak penyihir itu berceloteh mengenai masa lalunya. Satu hal yang menahannya untuk tidak meledak adalah, ia tidak ingin terlihat lebih bodoh lagi.

"Lalu, bayi yang ikut terbakar itu anak siapa?"

"Bayi yang diambil oleh William dari rumah sakit Muggle."

"Maksud mu, Uncle ku membunuh bayi itu?"

Rin mengibaskan tangannya, "Tentu saja bukan, anda pasti cukup tahu bukan, kalau William tidak akan tega melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Bayi malang itu sudah mati saat William mengambilnya"

Hermione berusaha diam sedari tadi. Ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya dan mencegahnya keluar. Tapi tidak lagi, ia sudah tidak tahan. "Fujiwara" Dingin, sangat dingin. Suara dingin itu serasa menembus telinga Rin. "Kau.. u_lar licik sialan._"

"Tenanglah Granger."

"Apa katamu? Tenang?. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu setelah semua yang kau katakan?. Demi Merlin, selama tiga bulan ini aku mempercayai mu begitu saja, dan-"

"Jangan berlebihan. Toh sekarang kau juga sudah tahu kebenarannya bukan?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud _sialan_. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku lebih awal kalau kau sudah tahu semuanya?. Apakah melihat ku seperti orang bodoh itu menyenangkan?"

"Ck, aku juga baru tahu hal ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Ibuku mendatangi ku tadi malam dan menceritakan hal ini. Jangan berlebihan Granger"

Hermione terduduk, masih dengan amarahnya pada Rin. Disebelahnya, Harry mencoba menenangkan dengan mengelus lengannya lembut. "Jika boleh tahu Sir, siapa yang menyerang keluarga Hermione?"

"Orang yang sama dengan yang membunuh orang tua mu dan memberikan bekas luka fenomenal mu Mr. Potter."

Harry terkejut bukan main. "Maksud mu Voldemort?. "

"Yes. Tapi orang-orang lebih suka memanggilnya You-Know-Who"

"Cih, mereka terlalu takut sampai tidak berani menyebutkan namanya. Orang-orang lemah"

"Jaga mulut mu Miss. Orang lain tidak akan senang mendengar ucapan mu"

Saat itu, seorang gadis dengan rambut sepinggang melintas tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Mata transparan nya menatap penuh minat pada gadis rambut coklat yang tengah menenangkan emosinya. Dengan secepat kilat ia terbang mendekati kelima manusia yang tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius. "Ah, kau anaknya William"

Serempak, lima pasang mata menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka menemukan seorang gadis dengan gaun elegan kuno berambut panjang. Dan ia mengambang

"Lady"

"Alcide, kau terlalu kaku untuk pria seumuran mu, bukankah sudah berkali-kali kubilang untuk memanggilku Ophelia saja"

"Tapi, secara tidak langsung, kau adalah Grand-mère ku. Bagaimana bisa aku memanggil mu begitu?. Itu tidak sopan."

"Siapa yang peduli. Toh sekarang aku sudah mati. Dan, Merlin sekarang ini sudah abad berapa?. Jangan bertingkah terlalu tua Boy."

"Pfft" tawa tertahan keluar dari mulut Harry dan Rin. Sontak saja, keduanya mendapat deathglare gratis dari Alcide

Si hantu berpindah pada Hermione. "Benar bukan?. Kau adalah anaknya William?"

Dengan berat, Hermione mengangguk. "Dan, kalau tidak salah, anda adalah Ophelia Langgrage. Anak bungsu dari Joseph Langgrage."

Matanya memutar bosan sementara tangannya dilipat didepan dada. "Yah, Itu hal yang tak dapat kupingkiri" Wajahnya berkerut masam

"Apa maksud mu Lady?" Kali ini Harry tak lagi dapat menahan penasaran nya pada sosok hantu cantik itu

"Hmm, anak muda jaman sekarang sungguh tak tertahankan bukan?. "

Mereka terdiam.

"Ah, sebelum itu bisakah kita antarkan terlebih dahulu teman birumu itu kesalah satu kamar?. Wajahnya menganggu, dan dia berbau aneh" tangan transparan itu mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahnya. "Abel!"

Seekor peri rumah berbeda kali ini muncul didepan mereka, "Yes Lady"

"Tolong antarkan anak ini kekamar, dan letakkan barang-barang mereka ke kamar tamu. Lalu bilang pada Maury untuk mengantarkan teh dan camilan ke drawing room"

Peri rumah itu menunduk dalam, "Yes, Lady"

"Pop" lalu ia menghilang ditelan udara tipis bersama koper keempat anak-anak itu. Lalu ia kembali lagi, dan membawa Ron berapparate kekamarnya.

"Well, kalau begitu mari ikut dengan ku. Bersiaplah untuk mendengarkan dongeng panjang"

* * *

**Senin**

_**Author's Note**_

_***Portkey **__adalah benda yang digunakan untuk menganggkut penyihir dari satu tempat ketempat lain pada waktu yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya._

_Tambah lagi, kenapa aku ganti caranya rin manggil kedua orang tuanya. Karena tou-sama dan kaa-san itu Cuma berlaku kalau didepan orang banyak. Sedangkan kalau Cuma keluarga mereka aja (Rin, Mamanya, Ayahnya) Rin manggil mereka Mum, dad. Hal ini karena tetuanya klan Fujiwara itu kolot banget dan mereka gak suka sama hal yang berbau-bau western._

* * *

Note : well, sebenarnya ini fic udah kelar lama. Tapi masih ada yang kurang jadi belum di publish. Tau gak, aku mikir lamaaaaa banget buat nentuin nama si rin itu. pertama kali aku ngasih nama dia Yukari, karena aku suka banget sama nama itu, terus aku ngerasa ada yg janggal kuganti lagi ama Yuri. Karena aku habis nonton Transporter Refueled dan ada karakter yang namanya Yuri. Terus ku ubah lagi jadi delka, beberapa saat kemudian ku ganti jadi seira. Karena aku fall in love waktu pertama kali nemu nama itu. terus kurasa itu agak ribet buat dipanggil. Jadi ku tambahin rin sebagai nama panggilannya.

Dan lagiii, aku tuh kadang bisa lupa sama jalan cerita aku sendiri. Contohnya nih, di fic sebelumnya aku bilang kalo katak itu bisa lompat. Dan di fic selanjutnya, aku ngebuat kalo katak itu gak bisa lompat.

Ribet banget kan?. Aku aja kadang kesel sendiri. Nah hal inilah yang buat aku lama buat publish. Sebenernya, buat story nya sih bentaran, tapi ngeditnya lagi yang lama.

Aku tuh ga suka sama typo. Sakit mata. Yaah walaupun kadang ada yang miss sana sini.

Maaf yaa atas sangat sangat keterlambatan ini.


End file.
